Katerella
by NycAngelKate6492
Summary: Parody of a Disney movie. Kate and her cousins were forced to be servants by their stepfather and step siblings find a chance to make their dreams come true with their fairy god parents Mickey and Minnie and their animal friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 5: The Goodbye  
Me: This is the last chapter where we go back home and everyone is happy well most of us are and so now with the show.  
In the park, Ace, Rev, Kate, her guardians charas and the others were with Littlefoot and Amu and Brittany and Eleanor are floating next to them but still unseen to their friends. "Goodbye, Amu and to Jason, we will see you back home if you come back." Ace and Rev said. "Okay." Littlefoot said. Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette are saying goodbye to Amu's charas. "Goodbye, we will see each other again." Alvin said, shaking Ran's hand. "Bye- bye!" Simon said, hugging Suu. "See ya!" Theodore said, fist- punch with Miki. "Good- bye, you guys!" Jeanette said, waving at them. "We will see you if we have a summer vacation or the weekends." Ace said. That's when Ace and Rev made a portal, Terra, Lilo, Amy, Cream and Kate and her guardians charas jumped in. Tails just jumped in and flew around. Ace and Rev wave good bye to Amu and Littlefoot, put their own guardians charas in their bags and Ace put the jail egg in his bag, then they hold hands and jumped in.  
Back at the woods in Los Angles, Cheese was flying around until a portal open and they came out, landed on the ground. "Cheese!" Cream said, holding him. "Well, that was fun but Lilo and I have to go, Later." Terra said, as she and Lilo was leaving. "Me and Cream are going home, see you guys." Amy said with Cream holding Cheese walking behind her. Ace was holding the jail egg as Evil Sonic and Evil Tails were arguing. "Get your hand out of my face, you moron!" Evil Sonic yelled. "Who are you calling a moron? You are a bigger one!" Evil Tails yelled back. "Oh, shut up!" yelled Evil Sonic yelled. "Don't tell me to shut up, you damp hedgehog!" Evil Tails yelled back. Ace and Rev were smiling because of their argument as their guardians giggled. Kate grabbed the egg and said, "Oh, allow me." Kate then wore a baseball cap and said, "20 years in the sewers outta chill them out!" Kate then threw the egg into the sewers as they scream and there was fireworks far away. Ace and Rev looked at each other then looked Kate and Tails. "Yeah, guys, me and Tails want some alone time." Kate said. "Okay, we get it, Me and Ace are going home and the fact the others are worried about us, so bye." Rev said. Ace and Rev run off with Brittany and Eleanor following them. Tails picks Kate up and fly off to the sunset as Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette came to the sunset. Alvin paints "The" with his wand, Jeanette uses her powers to make "End" and Simon uses his own powers to put flowers on the bottom of "End" and on top of "The." "Oh, Bye- Bye!" The Guardians Charas said together in the background.  
Me: The end of a great story and coming next is another great story. Lilo: You mean a parody of Lady and the Tramp, Kate? Terra: No, no, Lilo not this time, it is a parody of Cinderella. Me: That is right, Terra this time, it is a parody of Cinderella well I like to call Katerella stared me and Ace and Rev as the stars. Jeanette: I can't wait for the this story, Kate- chan. Alvin, Simon and Theodore: Us too, Kate! Terra: This should be very fun. Lilo: It should be because I am in it too. Terra: What? Who is telling the story? Me: That is easy, Terra well I got the three guys doing the job. Lilo: Who are they? Shadow, Tails and Naruto? Me: Yes, it is them and how did you know that, Lilo? Lilo: The answer is easy. Me: Okay, so read and review or else well this is true as always.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Kate, Ace and Rev's Life  
Me: This is the beginning of the story, to you readers out there. Lilo: We know that, Kate. Me: Yes, you guys know that and where are my story tellers,Terra? Terra: The boys said they are going to be late today, Kate. Me: Okay and so now enjoy the show.  
NYC Angel Kate's fan fiction story presents Off screen woman: Oh, Kate You're as lovely as your name Oh, Kate. "With the voice talents of:" Miley Cyrus as Kate, Amy Palant as Tails and Evil Tails, Daniel Radcliffe as Ace, Rupert Grint as Rev, Emma Watson as Lexi and Lilo, Tara Strong as Evil Erin and Scourge the Hedgehog, Nancy Cartwright as Shere Khan and Dan Green as Knuckles and Bella Hudson as Tikal. Written and Directed by NYC Angel Kate.  
We now see a book entitled Katerella in the top of a bunch of books, three of them entitled Beauty and the 2tailed Fox, Kateadin and The Pebble and the Trio.(A/N: These are the titles of my Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Pebble and the Penguin parodies)  
Then the Katerella book opens by itself as three voices tells a story, "Once a time, in a faraway land, there are a tiny kingdom, that was peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition, named Parody City. Here in a stunning chateau, lived a windowed lady named Ariel, her two only sons named Ace and Rev and her beautiful little niece named Kate J. Belle." The next page revealed a woman with long red hair, crowning her pretty head, matching her bright red lips. and she wore a yellow shirt with green shorts and aqua green sandals, named Ariel and a 5 year old girl named Kate and two ten year old boys named Ace and Rev, who is petting Black Beauty as three puppies watches from a fountain.  
"Although Ariel was a kind, devoted mother and aunt, and gave her beloved sons and niece every luxury and comfort, she still thought they needed a father and uncle's care." Four figures staring through the windows are Shere Khan, Evil Erin, Scourge and Evil Tails. Petted by Shere Khan is a dog. "So Ariel married again. This time with a toon named Shere Khan, that was a another human, and had three children of his own who were just at Kate, Ace and Rev's age. They were named Evil Erin, Scourge and Evil Tails." In a rainy night, we see Kate, Ace and Rev, crying on the bed as Ariel passed away. Shere Khan and his children saw her passing, until Shere Khan smirked evilly at Kate, Ace and Rev.  
"However, it was upon Ariel's death that Shere Khan's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel and bittersweet jealous of Kate's beauty and Ace and Rev's charm, he was truly decided to follow the interest of his own children. Thus, as time goes by, the chateau offered to fall into disrepair, for the family fortunes were spoiled by the vain and selfish step siblings, while Kate, Ace and Rev was abused, humiliated, and forced to become servants at their own house. However, Kate, Ace and Rev remained to be gentle and kind, for each dawn they believe that one day their dreams of happiness will come true." In a small mansion, three birds named Timmy, Jimmy and Cindy enter inside a bedroom to face two small beds. "Hey, Kate, wake up!" Timmy yelled to the person sleeping on the bed. The person, Kate, simply turned away from the birds. "Kate, please wake up." Jimmy said, but Kate just yawned and turned away. "What are we going to do, guys?" asked Cindy. "Don't worry, I got a plan." Timmy said, "You two go inside the pillow." Then Jimmy and Cindy nodded and sneaked in Kate's pillow, only for Kate to sneak her hand out, scaring Jimmy and Cindy. "Kate, come on, you know we are going to be-- " Timmy said, but was cut off when Kate's hand approaching him.  
Kate giggled and sat on the bed. She is a tall, thin superhero girl with long black hair in two braids and dark brown eyes, wearing a light orange nightgown and now she's 16. "Well, serves you right for ruining people's best dreams." Kate said. Timmy, Jimmy and Cindy flew to the window. "But it is a lovely morning after all." Jimmy said. "Yes, I know that is true, Jimmy, but," Kate said then sighed dreamily as she layed down and unbraided her left braid. "It was a lovely dream too." "What kind of dream, Kate?" asked Cindy as she, Jimmy and Timmy flew up to Kate. "What kind of dream?" Kate asked. "Yes." Timmy, Jimmy and Cindy answered. Kate sighed and walked over to the another small bed which had two boys sleeping in. "Ace, Rev, it is time to wake up." Kate said as Ace just yawned and turned away from her. Then Rev woke up and yawned and rubbed his eyes. Like Kate, he is also 16 and he is a tall and thin roadrunner with dark green eyes, and is wearing red and white striped pjs and a matching nightcap. "Oh, good morning Kate." Rev said. "Good morning Rev, did you and Ace sleep well?" Kate asked. "Oh, yeah we did and we had the same dream that you have, Kate." Rev replied.  
Kate smiled at the fact her cousins were thinking the same thing that she was thinking about. Then Ace woke up and he is 18 years old which make him the oldest and he was a tall rabbit with blue eyes and he is wearing light yellow pjs and said, "Oh, good morning Rev and Kate." "Hey, guys, Timmy, Jimmy and Cindy were asking me about my dream again." Kate said. " Mumm- mmm, then we can't tell." Ace said with a smile. "But why?" The three birds asked. "Well, because if you tell a wish, it wouldn't come true, and after all..." Kate explained, and then she began to sing while unbraided the other braid.  
Kate: A dream is a wish, Your heart makes. (As Kate sang, a mess of other animals came into their room) When you're fast asleep, In dreams you lose your heartaches, Whatever you wish for, you keep. (Timmy tried to sing along but Cindy shut him up. He then flew up to Kate and sang, La- La- La.) Then Rev sang the next part. Rev: Have faith in your dreams, And someday. (Timmy flew back to Cindy, who glanced at him. He then just shrugged and listened. Behind them, a blue hedgehog named Sonic and a girl dog like trog named Angel felt attracted to the song, and watched Kate brush her hair. Inside Sonic's room, a panda named Po woke up and fixed his black fur. Back with Kate and the others, Sonic and Angel watched Kate sing as they sat on the drawer.) Rev went on with the song. Your rainbow will come smiling through, No matter how your heart is grieving, If you keep on believing, The dreams that you wish will come true. Then - Dong! The tower clock banged. Ace glared at it. "Oh, that clock again." he said. "Killjoy. I'm hearing. Come on, get up, you say, time to start another day!" Kate then turned to Doremi(who was with Poppu and Dodo in her lap) and Sonic and Angel and said, "Oh, even he wants me around. Well, there's one thing. They can't order us to stop dreaming. And perhaps someday..." And with that, she began to sing again. Kate: The dreams that we wish will come true. And with that, Kate began to sing a bunch of La- La- La's. Dodo, Mimi and Roro adjusted her pillow. Kate was already behind the screen. Meanwhile a little girl named Rini was sending the male animals to the another screen where Ace and Rev are.  
Meanwhile Mimi and Dodo was wetting the sponge and dunk a bucket of water on Kate who is already naked(but luckily hidden by the screen). They squeezed the sponge, letting the water fall on Kate. Meanwhile Angel and a bunch of female animals began cleaning some clothes and getting stuff ready. Alko( getting a black ribbon from a drawer) Angel(fixing the ribbon) Luna and Diana just finished polishing a pair of shoes, which Kate put on. The black-haired girl is now wearing a black long sleeved shirt, a Grey skirt, black leggings, and black shoes, along with a white apron. She sat on a chair in front of a mirror and tied her hair in a ponytail with the black ribbon and put on her glasses as she sang. Kate: La- La-La. No matter how your heart is grieving, If you keep on believing, The dreams that you wish will come true.  
She sighed and looked down at her gold locket and she turned around and saw her cousins in their trademark outfits: Ace is now wearing a short sleeved white shirt with a black panda doing kung fu on it, ripped blue jeans and old black shoes. And Rev is wearing a red shirt with spiders on it, brown jeans and old red and white tennis shoes and they too had on white aprons. After Kate finished the song, Sonic, Po, and a black hedgehog named Shadow entered the room along with a pink hedgehog named Amy and a young rabbit with a blue chao named Cream and Cheese and they came up to Kate, Ace and Rev. "Wait a minute there, guys! Calm down!" Kate said, trying to calm down Sonic and the others. When they finally calmed down, Ace asked, "Now, Sonic, what is the all fuzz about?" "New pig and two cats in the house! Brand new! Never saw before! A visitor! A visitor! A visitor!" "Oh, a visitor." Kate said, then she picked from the drawer, a light orange dress, and said, "Well she'll need a dress and..." Amy and Cream giggled as Sonic said, "No, no it's two males and a female!" "Oh, that is different then." said Kate as she put back the dress and picked up a light pink jumper and a pair of shoes similar to Sonic's ones, and she said, "He'll need shoes, gloves and..." Ace opened a another drawer and took out a blue ribbon and Rev took out a pink ribbon and smiled. "We have to get them out of a antho trap!" Sonic exclaimed. "Yeah, they are stuck in a antho trap!" Shadow agreed. " Where? In a trap?" asked Rev, then he stood up along with Ace and Kate and walked out of the room, Sonic and the others following them, as he said, "Why did you guys tell us before?" Me: so read and review or else.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter2: The New Friends and Leroy  
Me: This the next chapter where we meet our new friends and so now with the show.  
Kate, Ace and Rev scurried down the stairs with Sonic, Po, Shadow, Amy, Cream and Cheese following them, until they stopped when they saw three birds named Jet, Wave and Storm standing alongside a huge cage with a pig and two cats inside it. The pig is small and pink with black eyes. The male cat is orange and the female cat is white. "Now, now, calm down, everybody." Kate said, trying to calm down the birds. Then she looked at the pig and the two cats inside the cage. "Aww, the poor things, scared to death." Kate said, sadly, looking at the scared pig and two cats. Then the black- haired girl turned to Sonic. "Sonic, maybe you can explain things to them." Kate told him. "Okay, sis, okay." Sonic said, giving a thumbs - up to Kate as he opened the cage door and went inside it. "Now, now, listen there guys," Sonic told the pig and the two cats who was about to punch him, but he ducked, "Hey, calm down. Don't worry guys." Then Sonic pointed to Po, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Kate, Ace and Rev, that was outside. "We like ya." Sonic smiled."See? Even Kate, Ace and Rev like ya. They are nice. Very nice."  
Just then, the three calmed themselves down and smiled to Sonic. "That's better." Sonic said, lowing the pig's arms, "Come on now. All right!" "Uh, all right." the pig said as he, Sonic, and the two cats walked out of the cage. "Well, that's better." Kate said as she picked the jumper and tired to put it on the pig, "Well, let's just slip it on, to see the size." Just then, the jumper slipped down to the ground as Kate put the red shoes on the pig. Then Ace put on the blue ribbon around the male cat's neck and tied it to a bow and Rev did the same thing with the pink ribbon to the female cat but he put it between her ears and tied into a bow too. "It's a little stuck." Kate giggled, then she pull up the jumper on the pig. Ace and Rev fixed the bows on the two cats. "But it will have to do." Then Kate stood the pig and the two cats up as she said, "Now you guys need names. I got one; Your name is Piglet." she said, pointing to the pig. "And for you two, Oliver and Marie." Ace said to the two cats. "Likely, those names, Piglet, Oliver and Marie?" Sonic asked the three, now named Piglet, Oliver and Marie, "Likely, Likely?" "Eh, sure we do." Oliver and Marie smiled, Piglet just shrugged with a smile. Kate, Ace and Rev then went down the stairs as Kate said, " Now we gotta hurry. Keep Marie, Oliver and Piglet out of trouble, Amy and Cream," then Rev turned to them, "And don't forget to warn them about the trog." Then they continued downstairs.  
Amy and Cream nodded then they turned to Piglet, Oliver and Marie. "Looky, have you guys even see a trog before?" Amy asked the newbies. "Uh, trog?" asked Marie and Oliver. "I have seen a lot of them but do you guys have one?" Piglet asked. "Yeah, that's Leroy." Cream said."Mean, sneaky, Jump on you and bite you too! Big as a house!" Then she made trog sounds such as laughing and snarling as Amy, Sonic, Po and Shadow acts like the prey to trogs, and scared Marie and Oliver into a hole that below the stairs but Piglet just yawned. "So, you guys got the idea?" asked Sonic. "Uh, kinda." Oliver nodded."All right." Maire nodded too as Piglet just nodded. Meanwhile, Kate, Ace and Rev walked down the hall and went into a room. Inside the room, there is a red trog sleeping beside a bed. This was Leroy, the laughing trog. He wore a black joy- buzzer collar around his neck. Leroy suddenly wakes up, and he looks at Kate, Ace and Rev. "Here, puppy, puppy." Kate whispered to him. Leroy just yawned. "Come, puppy, come on." Kate whispered again. Leroy just turned his back to her. Ace just rolled his eyes as he shouted loudly, "Leroy, come here, now!" Leroy just stepped out of his bed and walked to Kate, Ace and Rev. Then Leroy yawned again as he scratched the floor. Suddenly he stopped when Kate closed the door. "We are sorry if you don't want your breakfast early." Rev said as they walked down the hall and up the stairs with Leroy as Sonic, Po, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Piglet, Oliver and Marie looked behind a wall and Leroy glanced at them and he and Kate, Ace and Rev went downstairs as Ace said, "But it is orders, come on, now." "That's Leroy?" asked Oliver as he and Marie copy his silly walking. "Yup, that's Leroy." Po told them. Marie laughed as she said, " Just wait when we get our hands on him and creech!" Then she and Oliver was about to walk to him but Sonic, Po, Shadow, Amy and Cream stopped them. "No, no, guys! Don't do it! He is not funny at all. He is evil!" Shadow told them. "I have to agree so we have to be careful since we are new here." Piglet said to his friends. Me: so read and review or else.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Breakfast Time!  
This is the next chapter where me, Ace and Rev make breakfast for the no good losers and so now on with the show.  
In the kitchen, Kate, Ace and Rev have arrived to start off the red trog's breakfast. As the trog came in question came in, he looked alarmed upon seeing three familiar sights on the rug on the floor, making a noise on it. It was three dogs sleeping, while growling and whimpering (not in pain or fear). The first dog is a German Shepherd with light brown eyes and wears a red collar and a matching cap on his head. His name is Alvin. The second dog is a hound with light blue eyes and wears a blue collar and had on matching glasses on his face. His name is Simon. And the last dog is a Chihuahua with light green eyes and wears a green collar. His name is Theodore. and together they are Kate's loyal dogs. They and Leroy don't like each other, not one little bit. Alvin, Simon and Theodore loved Kate, Ace and Rev a lot and would do anything to keep them safe. Ace opened the top door while Kate turned to her dogs as she said quietly, "Alvin, Simon and Theodore?" They growled in alarm then Kate try again, "Guys, wake up." then Ace shouted loudly, "Alvin, Simon and Theodore, wake up!"  
Finally they woke up and sees Kate, Ace and Rev. "Oh, good morning, guys, Nice day this is?" asked Alvin with a smile. Kate grinned as she pet him on the head while saying, "Dreaming again?" Alvin nodded in response as Simon and Theodore hugged their brother. "Chasing Leroy?" Ace giggled. "Yep, we were!" Simon smirking proudly. "Catch him this time?" asked Kate. "Sure did! Before we woke up, I was going eat him!" Theodore laughed, thinking about the dream of him putting Leroy out of his misery for good. Rev then scolded, "How mean." They was shocked with what Rev said. Leroy smirked menacingly. "What if they had heard you upstairs? You guys know there are orders." Kate said as she walked up to a shelf and put a teapot and a few teacups on a tray. "So if you guys want to stay in your nice, warm bed, you have got to rid of these dreams. Do you guys know how?" Alvin, Simon and Theodore shook their heads. "Uh, no, how?" Alvin asked a bit nervously, having a bad feeling on what Kate, Ace and Rev are about to say.  
"Just learn to like trogs." Ace replied. Simon and Theodore just frowned at this and made a grunt, along with Alvin. Rev just sighed when Ace say that because for some reason he didn't like Leroy either. Leroy smirked evilly as he walked next to them while putting his tail on Alvin, Simon and Theodore's faces, annoying them as Kate said, "Well, come on, now. Ace means it this time. Despite the fact that you guys and Rev hate Leroy, he has his good points too. For one thing, he..." Kate paused at this, trying to think up a few good things about Leroy that could outlast the bad. "Well... sometimes, he..." The girl pauses while the red trog smirked at his rivals, wanting to hear something good about him. "Kate, I am sorry but I do not want to hear any good things about that mean trog." Rev mumbled softly, Alvin, Simon and Theodore hearing him. However, Kate just shrugged and said out loud, "Well, there must be something good about him."  
Leroy glanced at Kate in shock and anger upon hearing that. As for Alvin, Simon and Theodore, they just laughed at him, seeing the red trog being humiliated like this. The trog growled at this before he smirked, getting a idea on how to teach Alvin, Simon and Theodore a lesson. While they still laughing at him, Leroy got under Alvin and slashing his face causing him to growl angrily at the trog. Leroy, however, screeched in pretend fear. "Alvin!" Kate said in shock when she turn and see what's happening. "Huh? No! Kate, Ace and Rev! I didn't do anything!" protested Alvin in alarm as he saw the shocked look on Kate's face. Simon and Theodore knew that Leroy had set them up and Kate fell for it. "Oh, Alvin. Come, go outside." Ace said sadly as he opened the door. Alvin sighs sadly as he went outside much to Leroy's amusement. However, Rev noticed Leroy's evil smirk and knew what had really happened along with Simon and Theodore. "Listen, we know this isn't easy but you guys should try to get along." said Kate with a smile. "But it is not my fault..." Alvin said sadly as he walked off outside. Leroy continued smirking at the trouble he got Alvin into. He jumped a bit as Ace put a bowl of water in front of him in annoyance, snapping, "And that means you too, your highness!" "That's right, you stupid trog!" Rev agreed angrily.  
So they didn't fell for it but as Kate put on a different pair of shoes used for farm work and goes outside to continue her chores while Ace, Rev, Simon and Theodore followed her. Leroy, meanwhile just roll his eyes and not eating his breakfast but playing with it instead. "Breakfast time! Hurry up! Come on everyone! Breakfast!" Kate called from outside, excitedly. "Come on, everyone! It's breakfast time!" said Ace and Rev in unison. "Oh, boy! Come on everyone! Breakfast!" Sonic shouted to his friends as they run outside. "Yeah, I love corn!" cried Po happily. "Me too!" Shadow said eagerly. "Awww! Yeah, breakfast!" said Piglet. He and Oliver and Marie are happy as they followed Sonic and the others. Everyone have their share of corn but they stopped when Amy said, "Guys, It is Leroy!" The others ran away from him and went back to a hole and hid there. Cream made up a plan and she end up being chose for the job. With the smirk, she walked to Leroy and headbutted him. Leroy growled and ran after her. Oliver and Marie then came out of the hole and laughed at him. Leroy then chased them and had them trapped under a teacup. Kate, Ace and Rev hummed the song they sang earlier as they are feeding Black Beauty, Simon, and Theodore and Alvin. As they do, they heard voices calling their names, they looked up and saw Sonic and the others nearby waving to them. "There you guys are!" Rev said happily. "We were wondering when you would come." Meanwhile, Leroy was about to eat Oliver and Maire but suddenly, a bell is heard ringing as a familiar voice yelled, "Kate!" It was the voice of Evil Erin, who just woke up and now wants her breakfast! "Avery!" Another voice yelled as another bell rang. That was Scourge. He, too wants his breakfast. "All right, all right! We are coming!" Ace called as they walked to the kitchen and take off their farm aprons and shoes, getting back into their own shoes. "Oh, my, goodness. Morning, noon and night!" exclaimed Rev out loud. Leroy yelped as he hid while they prepare for their impatient step family, who was now all awake and ringing for them. The red trog waited as Kate, Ace and Rev, near the table he was hiding under, preparing the breakfast.  
When they left, the trog smirked and got back under the table, only to find three cups on plates there! Rev must have laid them out, including the one Oliver and Marie were hiding under! Impatiently, Leroy lift up the first two cups and didn't find his food under there. Smirking, he knows that Oliver and Marie are under the last one, Leroy put the first two down and prepared to grab to the last one. "Kate/Avery!" yelled the voices of the step family impatiently again. "We are coming!" Kate and Ace said in unison. Leroy yelped as he hid again while Kate, Ace and Rev came back, preparing the breakfast more by putting a bowl of soup on each plate along with the cups. Once they left again, Leroy goes for the cup that Oliver and Marie are hiding under once more, only to find that it and the other cups are on the pans! Getting worried, he began searching the cups like mad. "Kate/Avery!" the voices yelled once more. "In a minute!" Kate called out with of irritation in her voice. Leroy waited until they left then he jumps back on the table but to his shock, the cups that are on the plates with the step family's meals are gone! Then he realized who took them as he turned and saw Kate, Ace and Rev walking out of the kitchen, Kate holding a tray on her hands and Ace and Rev each carrying two more in their hands. The trog followed them. There is no way that he is going to let a meal like this disappear on him!  
In the hallway, Leroy watched as Kate, Ace and Rev went up the stairs, bringing the meals up to their impatient step family. The trog spotted one of the cups on Kate's right hand tray opening up, allowing a familiar cat to peek out. Marie yelped, for she saw Leroy smirking upon seeing her, forcing the cat back to hiding. Leroy ran up the stairs getting ahead of Kate, Ace and Rev and jumped behind a statue on the right side of the stairs. The trog peeked out and smirked as the cup where Oliver and Maire are hiding under are coming his way. Leroy then hid as he made himself as small as possible so Kate, Ace and Rev wouldn't notice him. However, as they were walking to the top of the stairs, one of Kate's shoes fell off her left foot. The girl frowned as she hated it when it does that. When she turned around, Leroy grabbed the cup but there was no Oliver and Maire, so he put it back and hid as Kate, who got her shoe back on, Ace and Rev continued on their way. As Leroy watched, Kate, Ace and Rev first entered Evil Erin's room and walked in with Kate saying happily, "Good morning, Evil Erin!" "Did you sleep well?" Ace asked as Leroy came up and listened in. "Oh, bother. As if you guys care!" Evil Erin scoffed from her bed in annoyance. then she went on saying, "Take that ironing and have it back in one hour." Evil Erin ordered, "One hour! You hear?" "As for you two, fluff all my pillows and make it snappy!" she added, "Got it?" "Yes, Evil Erin." Rev said as they came out, one of Kate's trays and one of Ace's trays and Rev's trays replaced the plate they gave to Evil Erin with a basket of clothes (in Kate's arm) and two pillows(in Ace and Rev's arms) The trog peeked into Evil Erin's room to see if Oliver and Marie are inside but nothing happen in there.  
So he decided to check on the other room which Scourge and Evil Tails are sleeping in, hoping to find to his lunch. Close to the room, he watched as Kate, Ace and Rev walked inside. "Good morning boys." said Kate happily. "Well it was about time you guys show up." Scourge said rudely. "Avery, what took you guys so long?" Evil Tails snapped. But before Ace could say anything, Scourge pick up a basket of clothes and threw it at Ace, knocking him down and Kate helped him up. "Don't forget the mending! And don't spent all day getting it done, Avery!" scowling Scourge's voice impatiently. "Wash my cape as well, and do it right this time, Rev!" Evil Tails demanded. "Yes, Scourge and Evil Tails." Rev nodded as he, Ace and Kate leave the room with the chores the boys gave them. The trog tried to peek into the room, but for the first time, the door slammed on his nose, causing him to get annoyed. He glanced at Kate, Ace and Rev, who were about to enter his owner's room. "Come in, children, come in." Shere Khan's voice said nicely as Kate, Ace and Rev head inside their stepfather's room. "Good morning, stepfather." said Kate, Ace and Rev in unison as the red trog went over there. "Pick up the laundry and get on with your duties." "Yes, stepfather."  
Kate, Ace and Rev leave the room with more laundry, obviously what Shere Khan told them to do. Leroy tries into Shere Khan's room but the door slammed in his face again. He glanced angrily at the leaving cousins before he began listening into his owner's room, trying to hear any commotion. Unfortunately, there aren't any noise. Leroy then began grumbling in frustration. Now he will never get his meal. But suddenly, two loud screams were heard, making the trog jump in excitement. The screams are coming from Scourge and Evil Tails's room and the boys have found the 'secret prizes' hiding under their cup. Leroy then zoomed over to Scourge and Evil Tails's room door just as Oliver and Marie opened the door and ran out at high speed. However, the trog grabbed them both and covered them with his paws, grinning evilly. Victory is his!  
"Father!" Evil Tails shouted with a tiny hint of fright in his voice. Evil Tails is a dark orange fox wearing a long black shirt and Scourge is a green hedgehog wearing a long green shirt. As it happened, Leroy hid Oliver and Marie to him. Scourge and Evil Tails saw Kate, Ace and Rev, who wondered what happened. "You guys did this! You guys did this on purpose! Oh, Father, Father!" Scourge snapped as he and Evil Tails ran to Shere Khan's room. "Now, what did you guys do?" Evil Erin snapped at Kate, Ace and Rev. Evil Erin has dark blond hair with black strikes and it was pulled back into a ponytail, yellow, fiery, hyena like eyes and is wearing a black and light green flora night gown. Evil Erin then raced to Shere Khan's room. "They put it there, two big ugly cats, under my teacup!" said Scourge.  
Kate gasped and saw Leroy. "All right, Leroy, what did you do to them?" Kate asked. Leroy showed his paws, showing them no Oliver and Marie. "Oh, you are not fooling anybody," Ace picked him up by his fur, "We will just see about this, come on, let them go." Leroy lifted his foot, "No, the other one, come on!" said Kate. Leroy lifted his other foot, showing Oliver and Marie. "Oh, poor little Oliver and Marie." Ace said sadly. Oliver and Marie just looked at each other and ran off back with their friends as Maire laughed at Leroy. Leroy glanced angrily at her. With an annoyed sigh, Ace put Leroy down as the trog glanced at them. Leroy groaned as the black- haired girl said in annoyance,"Oh, Leroy, won't ever you learn?" "You should never hurt our friends at all! If you laid one more claw on them or on Kate's dogs again, we will..." Rev started scolding him. "Kate!" Avery!" "Rev!" yelled the voice of Shere Khan. Leroy jumped in excitement, knowing that he is saved from a scolding by his owner. "Yes, stepfather." Kate, Ace and Rev said with a sigh, knowing that they are in trouble and for something they didn't do. They head to Shere Khan' s room as an excited Leroy rush in to be with his owner. "Now you guys are going to get it!" scowled Scourge with a smirk as he, Evil Tails and Evil Erin came out of their father's room. They told Shere Khan what happened and the man was quite displeased. "Close the door, Kate." Shere Khan demanded from his bed. The girl did so, leaving her, Ace and Rev's step siblings outside.  
Eager to see Kate, Ace and Rev getting what they 'deserved', Evil Erin pushed her brothers aside to look through the keyhole, but Scourge and Evil Tails pushed her aside to look in themselves. The three of them are trying to see what's going on. Kate, Ace and Rev knew that they were in trouble. They can tell the way Shere Khan speaks to them. It is not their fault, but they know that Shere Khan does not know and and does not care. This will mean one thing: A lot of chores to do and no time for fun or relaxation. "Come here." requested Shere Khan as Kate, Ace and Rev came forward to the man's bed. They glanced as Leroy jumped into his owner's bed and lay down near him. As they got closer, Shere Khan figure has been revealed. Well, through the years of owning the mansion, he had changed physically. Now he was taller and obese and his orange fur is longer. The only thing that is the same is his outfit: His black suit still fits him and his claws are sharp. The reason that he was obese was because he has been eating too much food in the house. Kate, Ace and Rev now saw Shere Khan with a cold, threatening look on his face as the man sat in his bed. They have seen it many times before, and each time is never good.  
Kate, deciding to try to reason with the man, spoke up, "Oh, please, stepfather, try to under..." "Hold your tongue!" snapped Shere Khan stopping Kate from speaking. When Shere Khan told her, Ace and Rev to be quiet, they must do so or else suffer. The man chuckled evilly as he said, "Now.... It seems we have time on our hands, isn't?" "But we were only trying to..." Rev started. "Silence!" Shere Khan shouted, "Or it is off with your head!" Rev had a scared look on his face, hearing that threat. He hid behind Ace in fear. "Time for vicious practical jokes, I hear. Perhaps we can put it to better use. Now let me see.... there's the large carpet in the main hall.... clean it! And the windows upstairs and down.... wash them!" Leroy gave a stern nod as if speaking to Kate, Ace and Rev with Shere Khan as he continued, "Oh, yes. And the dishes and the pans..." "But we already did..." Ace began to protest, as he and Rev did the chores involving the dishes and the pans yesterday. "Well, do them again!" yelled Shere Khan, silencing the poor boy. After seeing that Ace is quiet again, the evil stepfather continued, "And don't forget the garden, then scrub the terrace, sweep the halls and the stairs, clean the chimneys, along with the mending, and the sewing, and the laundry...." Leroy paused and look at his owner wondering how many chores he is requesting Kate, Ace and Rev to do. He shrugged, thinking that nothing will do wrong as long as Shere Khan didn't mention a certain chore he hated Kate, Ace and Rev to do. "Oh, yes. And one more thing." Shere Khan said with a smile as Leroy nodded devilishly. "See that Leroy gets his bath." Upon hearing that, Leroy yelped and shuddered. That was the one chore that he hated for Kate, Ace and Rev to do. Peeking from Ace, Rev smirked at the red trog for that. He really loved giving Leroy his bath, knowing how much the trog hated it. Me: Poor me, Ace and Rev, getting in trouble for something that we didn't do. Oh, well in the next chapter, we meet the prince and his cousins and the king, who is determined to marry them off and his wife too. Also hear Scourge and Evil Tails sing.... badly! But on the plus side, we can hear Ace and Rev sing too. so read and review or else.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:The Prince and His Cousins are Having a Ball.  
Me: This is the next chapter where things get crazy again and so now with the show.  
During the day, by the window of the royal castle, a few birds watched inside, but without warning, they flew out quickly because a ruby red crown was thrown out, breaking the window. "My nephew and my daughters should stop avoiding their responsibilities at once!" Inside the meeting room of the castle was the source of the angry voice; is a red echidna with white gloves with spikes at the knuckles, a brown Indiana Jones looking hat, brown vest, brown belt, and red and yellow shoes. His name is Knuckles, the king of the land. Right now, the king was angry well, only because his nephew and his daughters, rather go on adventures than being royal all day. "It's time that they get married and settled down!" said Knuckles. Knuckles is speaking to someone who is hiding behind the chair during the king's ranting. As the person spoke up, we see it was a man with spiky white hair. He wore a grey shirt with matching pants and a red vest and a red headbead with a sliver plaque on it. He was Jiraiya, the king's grand duke and voice of reason. "I know that, sire." said Jiraiya nervously, as he have to deal with Knuckles's outbursts and wrath beforehand while the man tries his best to calm the king down. "But we must be patient."  
"I am patient!!!" roared Knuckles as he grabbed an inkwell and throw it at Jiraiya who duck in the nick of time. "Knuckles, snap out of it!" A female voice said. Knuckles turned and saw a another figure who walked up to him and snapped him across the face. The figure was a thin, orange echidna with dreadlocks, and blue eyes and is wearing a white top, a skirt with a tropical design, white gloves, blue rings on her wrists, and a head bead, and a necklace made of gold. She is Tikal, the queen of the land and his wife. Just like Jiraiya, she, too, is the voice of reason, but she also usually makes sure Knuckles gets under control. "Thanks, Tikal, I need that." Knuckles said a smile on his face, commenting about the slap. He got a another slap across the face, but in the other side. "I need that too." Then, Tikal punched Knuckles right in the face, causing him to cry out(Owww!) before yelling at her at rage, "You are pushing your luck, Tikal!!!" "Knuckles, please calm down." The queen said to him with a smile on her face, "I know how badly you want our nephew and our daughters to get married. Just take a deep breath and relax." The king breathed in and out, following Tikal's instructions. Then he sighed as he explained, "Oh, Tikal, Jiraiya, I am really sorry. It's just that.... Tikal, You and I aren't getting any younger, and I just want to see my grandchildren before I go." "I know that, sire, I understand." Jiraiya nodded. "No, Jiraiya." Knuckles groaned as he held out his hand before he spoke some more, "No, you don't understand, and you don't know what it means to see your only children, grow, farther, farther, and farther away from you."  
The king groaned as he, Tikal and Jiraiya looked at a picture hanging in the hallway outside the room. The picture shows Knuckles and Tikal when they were younger, each holding a baby girl. While saying 'farther' as the three leave the room and walked down the hall, the king showed Tikal and Jiraiya more pictures hanging on the wall of Knuckles and Tikal's daughters and nephew growing up. On 'farther away from you', Knuckles showed the latest picture; the king's nephew is now 16 years old, he is a yellow- orange, two- tailed fox with blue eyes, and he wore a red cloak, a black t-shirt, white gloves and black leather pants with red shoes; He is Miles 'Tails' Prower, Knuckles and Tikal's nephew. Standing next to him, there is a 18 year old girl rabbit with blond hair and her ears are tied back by a green ribbon, yellow -green eyes and she wore a light pink shirt with a heart in the middle, dark blue jeans with matching belt and a gold L buckle and red and yellow sneakers with pink laces. She is Lexi Bunny, Knuckles and Tikal's first daughter. And sitting on a rock, there is another girl who is also 16 years old with long black hair and light brown eyes and she wore a purple shirt with a star in the middle, long green skirt with a spider on it and black shoes and had on around her neck, a green necklace with her name on it. She is Lilo, Knuckles and Tikal's second daughter. Knuckles sighed as he continued, "I am so lonely in this old place. I.... I just want to hear the sound of little feet on the place floors again." Then he began to cry a bit while Tikal hugged him. "Oh, Knuckles, I know exactly how you feel." said Tikal in sympathy, shedding a tear. Jiraiya sighed before he got out a tissue, "Now, now, your Majesty." The man blew his nose before he suggested as he pat Knuckles on the head, "Maybe if we leave them alone...." "Leave them alone?!" said Knuckles with a frown, cutting Jiraiya up while forced him to run to the table in the meeting room. That got him to land on one of the chairs, realized that he just started a another of the king's outbursts, "W-- with his and the girls' s silly romantic ideas?!" "But, sire, just think about it. In the matters of love...." said Jiraiya. "Love. Bah!" scoffed Knuckles as he looked at the books in front of him, "Just a boy meeting a girl and falling in love like that." Then he pushed the books away and put the statues together, "So, tonight, we are arranging the conditions." "But, sire, if they should suspects..." said Jiraiya, worried. "Suspects? Bah!, Look, they said they are coming home today, right?" asked Knuckles. "Yes, Of course, sire." Jiraiya said. "What could be better than a ball?" asked Tikal. "Good one, guys." Jiraiya answered. "Just think, if everyone just happened to be there, they will fall in love with three of them." Knuckles said. Tikal than said happily, "Then it can't fail," as she threw her hands up, knocking Jiraiya out of the chair. Knuckles than noticed that Jiraiya had a knight helmet over his head. "Can't it?" asked Knuckles. "No, sire, it can't." answered Jiraiya, "I shall arrange the ball for..." "Tonight." Tikal finished. "Tonight? But sire..." Jiraiya tired to explain. "Tonight, and make sure that every maiden and gentleman is there, understand?" Knuckles asked and walked away, Tikal followed him with a sigh. "Yes, your Majesty." Jiraiya said, very glum. He sensed that the ball is going to be a disaster or was it?  
Back at the chateau, Shere Khan was preparing his children' s lesson while playing the piano. Sitting on the piano before playing it, Shere Khan instructed Scourge and Evil Tails musically, "The pear- shaped tones." When they sing it, Evil Erin now wore a tanish white top under a black spotted grey short sleeved unzipped jacket, long black gloves over her red sharp nails, grey matching pants with black spots and black knee high boots was playing a flute and Scourge who wore a black jacket with blue flames, white gloves and green shoes and Evil Tails wore a red and black shirt and under it, a black cape and black boots and sang the song. Lucky for me and you, there is no sound in this story, why? because Scourge and Evil Tails's singing is terrible! Scourge: Oh sweet charity low. With the birds and the treetops in all their glory and the snow is melted around. On the couch, in the room, Leroy was on, he covered his ears in pain, and regretted staying there. He thinks that Scourge sounds like a cat whistle, if there was really a thing! Why, he thinks that Scourge is a whistle, hey, a bad one. And when Evil Tails sing the next part, that was even worse for Leroy to hear it. Evil Tails: Feels like spring time after all, yes, feels like spring time after all, sweet charity low. But when Evil Tails sing it too high, Leroy can't stand it any more and Evil Erin just rolled her eyes at them and kept playing the flute. Leroy can't again stand it any more so he left the room, closing the door behind him. He sighed in relief as he walked away. Why did even he go in there? well because he did not went to stay in there and lose his hearing again. Just then, Leroy heard more singing, better and gentle as Leroy approaching the stairs leading to the main hall.  
When the trog reached the top step, he sees Kate is sweeping the floors with the broom and Ace and Rev are washing the windows with old rags and are sharing one bucket, while singing in gentle and handsome voices. Ace: Oh sweet charity low. With the birds and the treetops in all their glory and the snow is melted around. Rev: The raindrops are falling. The flowers are blooming and the birds have came back to stay. As they landed happily on the treetops, they can proudly say, Feels like spring time after all, yes, feels like spring time after all, sweet charity low. Leroy came down the stairs and frowned. While Ace and Rev sings better, Leroy can't stand to see them and Kate happy, but he saw another bucket that is full of water and smirked evilly at them. Kate: Sweet high, sweet low, sweet high, sweet low, la- la- la- la. Then Ace sang again while putting in his rag in the bucket and continued to wash the window. Ace: Oh sweet charity low. With the birds and the treetops in all their glory and the snow is melted around. Rev: The raindrops are falling. The flowers are blooming and the birds have came back to stay. As they landed happily on the treetops, they can proudly say, Feels like spring time after all, yes, Feels like spring time after all, sweet charity low. As Rev put in his rag to get more water to wash the window, bubbles came out and looks like Ace and Rev have more twins. The Aces and Revs in the bubbles sang more better like the originals do. Aces and Revs: Sweet high, sweet low, sweet high, sweet low, la- la- la- la. The real Ace and Rev splashed the water, making more bubbles come out before they resumed cleaning up. Ace and Rev: Oh sweet charity low. With the birds and the treetops in all their glory and the snow is melted around. The raindrops are falling. The flowers are blooming and the birds have came back to stay. As they landed happily on the treetops, they can proudly say, Feels like spring time after all, yes, Feels like spring time after al... The song stopped because Rev for some reason got his right foot stuck in the another bucket and fell forward, yelling Whoa! and landed in top of Ace and the two end up on the floor in a loud crash and the bubbles disappears as the real versions yelled angrily, "Oh Leroy!"  
The red trog laughed madly as he jumped around and walked while making paw prints all over the floor. Then he jumped onto the stairs and turned around before he smirked evilly at them. To Kate's shock and anger, the trog had made paw prints all over the floor well Kate had spend the morning, cleaning the floors when Ace and Rev did the mending and the sewing and now that mean trog has messed it up again! "Why, you old mean thing!" yelled Ace as he threw his rag in the bucket after he helped Rev up from the floor then he went on, saying, "Now, Kate has do it again and it is all your fault, Leroy!" Smirked evilly, Leroy hopped off, making more dirty tracks for Kate to clean up. While it happened, Sonic, Po, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Piglet, Oliver and Marie came out of a hole to see what is going on. Alvin, Simon and Theodore also came out from behind the pillar that they came out of, also wondering what has happened. Rev grabbed another broom as he shouted, "We are just going to teach you a lesson!" But then, the door knocked before they can give Leroy some trouble and a voice said, "Open in the name of the king!" Kate, Ace and Rev went to the door and Kate opened it.  
Outside there was a humanoid dog with a captain of the guards outfit named Goofy, holding a bag of letters and handed her the letter as he said, "A urgent message from his majesty." Behind the pillar, Sonic, Po, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Piglet, Oliver and Marie watched to see what's going on. "Oh, thank you." Kate said politely as she closed the door. "From the king, what does it say, sis?" Sonic asked. "Yeah, what does it say?" Marie added. "I don't know, guys, but he said it is urgent." Kate said at once. Then Ace took the letter after Kate gave to him to hold and said, "Then the letter is important, Kate." "I guess you are right about that, Ace." Kate replied as she heard Scourge's horrible voice, "Maybe we should interrupt.... the music lesson." Kate smirked, as she, Ace and Rev walked up the stairs with Sonic, Po, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Piglet, Oliver and Marie giggled and went to a another hiding place to follow them. (Back at the room where Shere Khan, Evil Erin, Scourge and Evil Tails are) Scourge: Sweet high, sweet low, sweet high, sweet low, la- la- la -la. As Scourge sing the last tone, Evil Erin's finger got stuck on the flute. When she tried to get her finger out, that cause Scourge to mess up, by the flute hitting his neck. Scourge glanced at Evil Erin as she got her finger out. "Why, you little clumsy....." Scourge grabbed the flute and bonked Evil Erin's head; Evil Erin looked around as Scourge handed the flute back to her. "You did this on purpose!" Evil Erin bonked Scourge back as they began to argue. Evil Tails just put his hands over his mouth, trying not to laugh but he ended up laughing out loud anyway. To him, his sister and brother are very funny and hilarious to watch. "Children, children!" said Shere Khan, "Remember, self- control," As Shere Khan began to play the piano again, he heard a knock on the door and he said, "Yes?!"  
Kate came in with Ace and Rev, holding the letter, "Kate, Avery and Rev, I have told you guys to never interrupt my...." "But this letter just arrived from the place," Ace said. "From the place!" Evil Erin, Scourge and Evil Tails ran towards Ace. Scourge grabbed the letter, trying to read it but Evil Erin wants to read it as well. As they were about to fight, Shere Khan held the letter, breaking up the fight. "I will read it." Shere Khan said as Sonic, Po, Shadow and the others watched from their hiding spot, "Well, there is going to be a ball." "A ball!" they gasped. "In honor of the prince, Miles 'Tails' Prower and his cousins the princesses, Lexi Bunny and Lilo." Shere Khan continued. "Oh, wow, the prince and his cousins!" "And by royal command, every maiden and gentleman is to attend." Shere Khan finished reading the letter with a excited smirk. The man was so happy after all this is his only chance to see his children get married off and if the prince and his cousins likes his own kids, the family would be better for life all except Kate, Ace and Rev, that is. "Why, that is us." Evil Erin said dreamily, wondered about the ball. Then she sighed as she said, "And That Tails is so handsome." "I am so eligible for Lexi!" Scourge giggled happily. "I am eligible too, for Lilo!" Evil Tails grinned excitedly. "Yeah, right, the only thing that you guys are eligible for, is a freak show." Piglet remarked quietly while shaking his head, making Oliver and Marie laughed silently with Sonic, Po, Shadow and the others from their hiding place and Alvin, Simon and Theodore just chuckled at the joke. "Yeah, they are so ugly." Amy added. Cream and Cheese just laughed at that because that fact is true. "Hey! That means that Me, Ace and Kate can go too!" Rev grinned excitedly. "That's right!" Kate agreed with a smile.  
She, Ace and Rev have never seen the prince and his cousins before but they heard how brave and heroic, going on adventures and fighting monsters to save their kingdom, over the years. They also have special and cool powers. What Rev and Kate have said, made their step siblings laugh like crazy. Servants dancing with the prince and his cousins? As if! "Ha! Them, dancing with royal people!" Evil Erin laughed like mad. " Yeah, that will be the day!" Scourge said with a grin. That caused Sonic, Po, Shadow and the others to frown upon hearing that while Piglet even had his fists up to give the green hedgehog a punch in the face. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore just give the green hedgehog, a cold glance for some reason. " I am so honored, Your Highness. Would you mind holding my broom first?" Evil Erin said, mocking Kate, Ace and Rev badly, causing the three children to laugh some more. If Kate, Ace and Rev don't go to the ball, it would be good for them! "And would you keep my stupid pets safe?" Scourge asked, mocking Kate, Ace and Rev, making him and his sister and brother laugh again. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore gasped when they heard that. They are not stupid, not one bit! "Well, why not?" Ace asked with a smirk, causing their step siblings to stop laughing, "After all, we are still members of the family." Watching this, Amy, Cream and Cheese clapped their hands while the others watched this happily at it. "You go, Kate." Alvin said quietly as Simon and Theodore high five their brother.  
Hearing that, Evil Tails glanced at the dogs as Theodore stuck his tongue out at him, making Alvin and Simon laughing out loud. "Ace is right and it did said by royal command, every maiden and gentleman is to attend." said Rev with a smile, agreeing with Ace. "Yes, so it does." Shere Khan 'smiled' back, "Well, I see no reason why you guys can't go. If you guys get your work done." "Oh, we will, we promise." said Kate, grinning. "And if you guys find something suitable to wear." said Shere Khan. "Yes, we can do that, oh, thank you step father, Shere Khan." Ace said as he closed the door and he, Rev and Kate went upside with grins on their faces. Sonic, Po, Shadow and the others smile as they left the room as well, by a hole. They have a good feeling that Kate, Ace and Rev will need their help, in making the outfits. Evil Erin, Scourge and Evil Tails could not believe on what they just saw and heard. Shere Khan, their own father, actually, allowing Kate, Ace and Rev to go? He had never, even once, want Kate, Ace and Rev to be happy, and this ball would no doubt end up Shere Khan regret his decision. "Father, are you out of your mind?!" Evil Erin asked in outrage. "Yeah! Did you realize what you just said?!" Scourge asked in shock and disbelief. "Of course." Shere Khan replied simply before he said as he smirked evilly, "I said If." "Oh. If." Evil Erin and Scourge said in unison as they smile. They and Evil Tails began laughed madly as they see what their father was planning all along. The man had no reason to allow Kate, Ace and Rev to go to the ball. Why, he will make sure that they never get ready even if their chores are done. Alvin, Simon and Theodore saw the whole thing and frowned. They have do something and by something, meaning go upstairs and help their owner and her cousins out. "Come on, guys, we have work to do," Alvin said as they left the room unseen and went up the stairs. "Don't worry Kate, Ace and Rev, we are going to help you guys get ready for the ball." Simon and Theodore added. Me: Now, Shere Khan is planning something so that Me, Ace and Rev can't go to the ball. Ha! but he does not know that Alvin, Simon and Theodore are helping Sonic and the others with the outfits. So there is a another song in the next chapter as they are on a mission that will puts them against Leroy again. So read and review or else.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Making Outfits  
Me: This is the next chapter where Alvin, Simon and Theodore are going to help Sonic and the others but with the outfits and there is another song in this and so now with the show.  
Later, Kate, Ace and Rev have manged to finish up as much as many chores as they can before heading back to their room in the tower but then they heard a familiar voice: "I think that you guys need some help." It was Alvin, Simon and Theodore with smiles on their faces. "Oh, it is you guys!" Rev said. "So, you guys want to help us?" asked Ace. "Of course, we do." Alvin said. "After all, Kate; you, Ace and Rev, need to be happy all the time and the ball is your only chance to do that." Simon said, while Theodore nodded in agreement. Kate petted her dogs on the head and said happily, "Oh, thank you, guys!" "I agree, with Kate, glad to see that you guys are on our side." Ace said with a smile. "Well, let's go, already." said Rev as they walked down the hall and opened the door to their room. A few moments later, as Kate, Ace and Rev's friends watch, Kate opened a chest that she knew about and next to her, Ace and Rev were opening up two more chests that they and Kate also knew about. Kate then took out the most beautiful dress and Ace and Rev took out two tuxedos.  
Currently, they are showing them to their friends and Kate's dogs were there as well. "Was it wonderful? It was my mother's." Kate sighed as she thought about her mother Mercy L. Belle before she died when she was only 2 years old. "See these, guys?" said Ace as he and Rev took the tuxedos and lay them on their bed, then he continued to say, "These were our father's." He and Rev sighed as they thought about their father Sora Strife before he died when they was only 5 years old. Kate put the dress on her bed well it was a red and black dress with flowers on it and long purple sleeves with golden cuffs. As for the tuxedos, they are black with short white sleeves. "It looks a bit of old, Kate, Ace and Rev." said Angel. "Well, they does look a bit old fashioned but we can fix it." said Kate as she put the dress on the stand, and Ace and Rev put the tuxedos on two more stands. "How will you guys do that?" asked Oliver. "Wait a minute," Ace got out a book from his chest, "There should be some good ideas in here," and he turn a few pages, until he found a perfect model of a dress that looked like Kate's mother's but a few changes, " Here it is." and he also found two perfect model of tuxedos that looked like their father's, but also with a few changes as he showed to their friends. "Oh, those would look perfect on you guys." said Amy. "I like it," Cream added. "Agreed." said Alvin with a smile. All they will have to do is fix the outfits up like the book and they can go to the ball.  
"How will you guys do it?" asked Marie. "Oh, that is easy, I will just shorten the sleeves, I needed a sash, a ruffle and some beads of jade to make it pretty and I..." said Kate but she was cut off when she heard Evil Erin' s voice call her. "Kate!" Evil Erin called from downstairs. "Oh, now what they do want?" asked Kate. "Avery!" Ace sighed as he said, "Now what?" "Rev!" "Oh, not again, I guess that our outfits will have to wait." said Rev. "Kate!" "Oh, all right, all right, we are coming!" Kate said as she, Ace and Rev left the room, leaving their friends. "Poor, Sis, Ace and Rev," Sonic sighed, "Every time they have a minute, that is the beginning, Kate, Avery and Rev..." "Avery!" called Scourge from downstairs. Simon glared and yelled "Oh, shut up!" as he kicked the door closed with his left foot, tried of hearing their foster family calling them. With that, Sonic began to sing. Sonic: Kate, Avery and Rev. Night and Day, it is always Kate, Avery and Rev. Light the fire, fix the breakfast. Wash the dishes, do the laundry. Po, Shadow and Rini: And the sewing and the mending. They will always kept them hopping. Sonic: They will go around in circles, until they are very, very dizzy. Still they holler. Po, Shadow and Rini: Keep them busy, Kate, Avery and Rev. "Yeah, keep them busy," Sonic sighed, "You know what? They are not going to the darn ball." "What?" asked Angel. "Not going?" asked Amy in shock. "What did you say?" asked Oliver and Piglet. "You will see..... they wouldn't let them," said Sonic. "Work, work, work. They will never get their outfits done." "Poor, Kate, Ace and Rev." Maire said, sadly.  
Alvin, Simon and Theodore thought for a minute as they look at each other than away, and got a idea. "Hey, we can do it!" Alvin: We can do it, we can do it. We can help poor Kate, Ace and Rev. Simon and Theodore: We can take this dress and tuxedos and fix them up, to make them so pretty. So there is nothing to it really. The others have joined in the singing and looked at the book. If they worked together, they can make the outfits look brand new for Kate, Ace and Rev. Amy and Cream: We will tied a sash around the dress, We can fix the tuxedos up so Ace and Rev can look so handsome. Piglet: So come on guys, let's work together to help Kate, Ace and Rev get ready for the ball. Jimmy, Timmy and Cindy: They will dance around the ball, looking great in the outfits that we made for Kate, Ace and Rev. Everyone were doing something to fix up the outfits, well they are around the room, working very hard. Everyone: Hurry up, Hurry up, no time to waste. We can do it. Making the perfect outfits for Kate, Ace and Rev so they can go to the ball. Marie giggled as she ran while holding a pair of scissors. Maire: I will cut them up with the scissors! Shadow grinned as he hold a needle, trying to help. Shadow: And I will do the sewing! Cream giggled and took the needle from her hedgehog boyfriend. She had something else in mind for him to do. Cream: Leave the sewing to the women. You get the trimming. Shadow nodded as he ran off. He passed Sonic and Po who whispered in his ear, telling him what they want, Then they followed him along with Piglet, Oliver and Maire as she dropped the scissors and ran out of the room. Alvin, Simon and Theodore watched this with smiles on their faces and followed them as well.  
Amy, Cream and the others: And we will make the perfect outfits for Kate, Ace and Rev. Whoo! So they can go the ball after all. Kate, Ace and Rev who wants to work on their outfits, went downstairs and found Scourge, Evil Erin and Evil Tails with evil smirks on their faces, waiting for them. "Okay, we are here, now what do you guys want?" Kate asked the diabolical trio. "Kate, Avery and Rev, well, the living room is very dirty," Evil Erin told them, "So we want you guys to clean it." Kate take a look and saw that the living room has a thick layer of dust on it. "I wonder how it got dirty like that..." said Scourge as he rolled his eyes and had on a sly grin as he looked down at his machine, it has just give Kate, Ace and Rev some extra work. Ace sighed as he grabbed a nearby broom which suddenly broke a second later. "Oh, we will have to fix the broom to clean the room!" Rev groaned. "Wow, you have bad luck there, step siblings." Evil Tails said with a evil grin as his hands glowed red.  
Meanwhile, Sonic, Po, Shadow, Piglet, Oliver and Marie are busy in their mission, ran and climbed down through the passage. The blue hedgehog had a idea on where they can get the items they need(sash, ribbons and bow ties). "Follow me, guys! I know where to go!" Sonic hissed happily. "We gotta to hurry and find some pretty things." said Po with a smile. "Oooh! This is going be great!" Shadow said happily. "Right! Kate, Ace and Rev are going to love their surprise!" Piglet chuckled happily as he followed them. "Yeah, surprise, surprise!" giggled Maire. "Pretty surprise, surprise for Kate, Ace and Rev!" Oliver said in agreement. Sonic opened the door as he, Po, Shadow, Piglet, Oliver and Marie watched as Evil Erin, Scourge and Evil Tails giving a bunch of clothes to Kate, Ace and Rev.  
The black- haired girl and her cousins put the clothes in a pile and was about to leave when Shere Khan stopped them. "And Kate, Avery and Rev," Shere Khan said. "Yes?" Ace asked. "When you guys are through and before you give Leroy a bath, I have a few little things," Shere Khan finished. "Very well." Rev sighed as he, Ace and Kate walked out of the door and left the room. "Father, I don't see how everyone else have nice things to wear and I am stuck wearing these rags, like this sash!" Evil Erin threw her black sash on the ground as Sonic, Po, Shadow, Piglet, Oliver and Marie watched. "You should talk! These ribbons! said Scourge as he picked a box of ribbons and threw them on the ground as well, "I am so sick of looking at them!" "And I hate these beads too!" said Evil Erin as she kicked her jade beads to the floor. "And these bow ties are so old," said Evil Tails as he threw them on the floor and stepped on them. "Trash!" said Evil Erin as she and her brothers left the room and closed the door. As that happened, Alvin, Simon and Theodore appeared standing in the room and watching them leave the room as they and Sonic smiled.  
Since Evil Erin, Scourge and Evil Tails don't want these things, maybe they can have them so Kate, Ace and Rev can use them instead. "You can come out now, guys," said Alvin to the others from their hiding place, "The coast is clear." "Come on. Now be careful." Sonic said to Po, Shadow, Piglet, Oliver and Marie as they came out of their hole and began to sneaking over to the items that they need. "Yeah, yeah, real careful." Po nodded. "Oliver and Maire, try not to mess this up like you guys did this morning." Piglet told his friends. The pig hasn't recovered from that incident this morning with Leroy, Evil Tails and Scourge. "Okay, right." Oliver and Marie nodded as they followed their friends. As the group walked under a stool, they didn't noticed that Leroy was sleeping on the stool in the room. The red trog had decided to sleep there for the night. The group has stopped to where the sash is, with Alvin, Simon and Theodore walked up to them. "Oh, wow! We can use that, guys!" Shadow said happily. "And I got the ribbons and the bow ties." said Simon as he hold up the two items, in his paws. "We can use these also." "Yeah, they are so pretty," Marie giggled as she said, "Pretty, pretty, pretty...." Maire was cut off when Shadow shushed her. The female cat looked puzzled on why did he do that? "Look! Leroy! Shadow said as he pointed at the red trog on the stool. The female cat yelped, as she looked worried again. "Simon got the bow ties, so me and Theodore will take the box of ribbons and you guys get the sash into the hole, and fast!" Alvin told the others, quickly.  
"Got it. Come on, guys. Let's get this sash into the hole." said Sonic to the others as they do just that, dragging it to the stool. Leroy slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He watched as a sash going under the stool. Then the trog decided to take a another look. This time, below the stool, he saw that Sonic and the others are moving the sash! "Oh, no!" said Alvin as he and his brothers in shock, seeing what is happening. "Uh- oh!" said Simon and Theodore in unison. They yelped as Leroy chase them around the room. Dinner time! Sonic, Po, Shadow, Piglet, Oliver and Marie grabbed the sash and ran into the hole before Leroy get them. So he ended up hitting his nose on the wall and he howled in pain. "That was close." Theodore said in relief. Then he and his brothers turned to the camera before they spoke, "Folks, if you have wondering why we can't beat up Leroy because we are bigger from him. The reason is we really can't and we just promise Kate, that we wouldn't do it even if we want to." With a annoyed look on his face, Leroy waited by the hole. He thinks that they will come out again but he was wrong. That is, until he heard a noise that was puzzled him then he turned around that Sonic and the others are coming out of a another hole. He found out, there is a another secret hole in the room. Alvin, Simon and Theodore knew it too; they knew all about the secret holes in the house that Sonic and the others have use as well. Sonic, Po, Shadow, Piglet, Oliver and Marie peeked out to see if Leroy was watching then the blue hedgehog's eyes saw something that made him tap his friends' s shoulders. "What?" asked Po as he take a look. Sure enough, there was the last item; it was the beads that Evil Erin had kicked to the floor. "Oh, beads!" Maire laughed out loud, "Pretty beads, Ha- Ha!" She laughed loudly, making the others and Alvin, Simon, and Theodore yelp. "Shhh!" Piglet hissed as he grabbed the female cat's mouth and closed it up, making her be quiet. Leroy had heard them and stood in front of the beads, with a evil grin on his face. But they got a plan to get the beads away from Leroy. Sonic ran into the pile of clothes and playing with the buttons as the others pick up the beads which have fallen over the floor. Alvin, Simon and Theodore went behind the curtain and spoke quietly, "We have you right where we want you to be, Leroy." As Sonic got out of the shirt, Leroy turned around and chase him around the room, while the others has finished picking up the beads and ran back to the hole. Shadow yelped as the trog was now in front of him, ready to eat him. "No, you don't!" yelled Theodore as he and his brothers came out of their hiding place and each had kicked him in the head, making him again howl in pain and landed in the shirt, now he is stuck in there. "Oh, too bad, Looks like you wouldn't get any dinner, Leroy," Alvin said with a smirk as he and his brothers walked out of door. "Now, we will leave you, trapped in that shirt. Ciao." said Simon as he closed the door as they left the room. Leroy just growled at that, looking very dizzy. Oh, how he really hate the animals and those loyal dogs as well. Me: Ha! they have tricked Leroy and got the items for the outfits. But will me, Ace and Rev go to the ball in them after all? So read and review or else.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:Beautiful Surprises  
Me:This is the next chapter where Sonic and the others have finished with the outfits for me, Ace and Rev but will we go to the ball in them? and now on with the show as always.  
With Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Sonic, Po, Shadow, Piglet, Oliver and Marie have gotten the items( sashes, ribbons, beads and bow ties), they help the others who are hard at work, making the outfits look brand new for Kate, Ace and Rev and they happily sing the same song that Kate and Rev like to sing many times before. Alvin, Simon and Theodore: A dream is a wish your heart makes, When you're fast asleep. Amy tied the black sash around the dress and Cream had shorten the purple sleeves with the scissors and put the ribbons in the front of the dress. In dreams you will lose your heartaches. Rini: Whatever you wish for, you keep. She yelped and jumped out of the way when Po came by with a needle, sewing the front of the tuxedos. Maire: Cut, cut, cut, cut. Amy and Cream: Have faith in your dreams, And someday Your rainbow will smiling through.  
Jimmy, Timmy and Cindy are holding the threads, making sure they are up tight. as Sonic and Po happily put the pins in the dress. No matter how your heart is grieving, Piglet: If you keep on believing. Oliver: Then the dreams that you wish for will come true. Shadow was on the top of the dress, singing as he jumped down with the thread in and out of the dress and finished it up, by sewing it through. Sonic and Po still working on the tuxedos, fixing the sleeves up. Angel: Whatever you wish for, you keep. As they keep singing, Theodore grabbed the beads with his paws and put around the dress, making it very pretty. Alvin and Simon on the other hand, grabbed the bow ties and tied them around in the front of the tuxedos. They are almost done..... At night, the time for the ball has began, for the clock rang eight o' clock. The maidens and gentlemen headed to the castle to attend the ball, most of them eager to see Prince Tails and his cousins, the princesses Lexi Bunny and Lilo. At Kate, Ace and Rev's home, a carriage drove up to pick up the children who are going to the ball. Kate, Ace and Rev saw the driver named Ratchet through the window and sighed sadly and walked to the door. They knocked on the door and Shere Khan came out, "Yes?" "The carriage is here," said Kate. "Oh," Shere Khan saw that Kate, Ace and Rev are not dressed, "Why, Kate, Avery and Rev, you guys are not ready." "We are not going." said Ace, not facing Shere Khan. "Not going?" Shere Khan smiled as Evil Erin, Scourge and Evil Tails watched, smiling, "Oh, what a shame. But of course there will be some other time." "Yes, good night," said Rev as he, Ace and Kate walked away. Shere Khan and his children smiled, knowing that their plan worked.  
Kate, Ace and Rev walked to their room, looking very upset as they took a view of the castle. "Oh well, guys, it is only a ball." Kate said to her cousins. "After all, it will be dull, boring and completely...... completely wonderful." Ace said with a sad sigh. Suddenly the light got their attention as they turned around and Alvin, Simon and Theodore opened the closet, revealing their new outfits. The red and black dress now has short purple sleeves, ribbons in the front, the flowers glowed with diamonds and it even had the jade beads on the neck area. Kate gasped in shock, and said, "Why, it is my dress and it is looking great." Ace and Rev was speechless when they saw their tuxedos, they looked brand new with the bow ties around the neck area as well. "Surprise, surprise, suprise!" the animals shouted. "Happy birthday!" Piglet, Oliver and Marie shouted. "No, guys, today is not their birthday." Sonic told them as he slapped a hand on his forehead. "Well, we have never dreamed of it." said Rev as he grabbed his tuxedo to put it on. Ace and Kate did the same thing and smiled at each other. Kate looked at her dogs and pet them each on the head as she said, "Thank you, guys, thank you very much!"  
(Later) At the living room, Shere Khan and his children walked downstairs; Shere Khan had on his black suit, a top hat and gloves with cuffs on them, while Evil Erin had on a green petaled dress with black petaled sleeves, a black star on the chest, sash, green leggings and black shoes. Scourge wore a dark black suit with white buttons on the front and short white sleeves and had on red sunglasses on his face. Evil Tails wore a dark blue suit with long white sleeves, and black stars on the back. As Shere Khan led his children, he told them one more thing that they need to remember, "Now remember, when you're presented to the prince and his cousins, be sure to..." "Wait!" Kate called that got the others' s attention; she, Ace and Rev ran downstairs, wearing the outfits that their friends made, "Please wait for us! Aren't they lovely? Do you guys like them? Do you guys think they will do?"  
Evil Erin, Scourge and Evil Tails looked shocked as Shere Khan stood there. Sonic, Po, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Piglet, Oliver and Marie watched from upstairs. "Kate, Avery and Rev?!" asked Evil Erin. "How can they do that?" agreed Scourge and Evil Tails. They began to act like spoil brats, until Shere Khan shushed them. "Children! Please! After all, we made a deal, didn't we, Kate, Avery and Rev?" Shere Khan asked while Kate, Ace and Rev smiled sheepishly. "And I never go back on my word." Shere Khan walked towards them as Kate, Ace and Rev looked a little scared. Amy, Cream and Cheese along with Sonic, Po and Shadow had a bad feeling about this while Piglet, Oliver and Marie looked concerned. Shere Khan continued, "How very clever, of you, Kate, those beads are a nice touch, would you agree, Evil Erin?" "No, I don't and I think that she's...." Evil Erin gasped, knowing those is her beads that Kate was wearing around her neck, next to Kate's gold locket, "Why, you little thief!" Piglet, Oliver and Marie was about to attack but Sonic, Po, and Shadow had pulled them back before they can do it, while Evil Erin shouted, "Those are my beads! Give them here!" Evil Erin yanked the beads from Kate's neck, breaking them. "Oh, no!" Kate shouted as she looked down at her gold locket, still there around her neck. "Oh, look, there are my sash, too!" said Evil Erin as she ripped half of Kate's dress to get it. Meanwhile, Scourge and Evil Tails noticed something too, their bow ties are around Ace and Rev's necks so they walked up and said, "Why, you little thieves!" Ace and Rev looked at each other in shock, as their step brothers said, "Those are our bow ties, Give them back!" They ripped the bows ties from their necks and kept doing ripping the outfits up as Kate, Ace and Rev begged them to stop. "Children, Children! That is enough." Shere Khan opened the door as they walked outside, "Come on now, we don't want to be late." Kate, Ace and Rev stood there, their outfits is now in ruins as Sonic came up to them. "Goodnight." Shere Khan smirked as he closed the door. "Sis..." Before Sonic could speak, Kate, Ace and Rev just looked at each other and ran outside, about to cry; they opened the doors to get outside, while the animals and Alvin, Simon and Theodore watched them. It looks like all hope was lost for them, or was it? Me: Oh, no now we can't go to the ball or we think that we can't but we ended up getting help from two unlikely people. So read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Mickey and Minnie, the Fairy Godparents  
Me: This is the next chapter where we meet the two people that will help us and now with the show.  
From a shed near the farmhouse, Black Beauty saw what has happened, came out after seeing Alvin, Simon and Theodore looked up to see Kate, Ace and Rev crying while running through the yard. Feeling worried about them, they followed their friends as the three cousins stopped at a stone bench near a fountain and knelt towards it. Kate had tears in her eyes and Ace and Rev put their hands to their faces, crying their own eyes out. The three of them crying softly as thanks to their wicked step family, they can't go to the ball. Black Beauty and Kate's dogs walked out sadly as Sonic, Po, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Cheese and the others watched on sadly as well.  
"Poor, Kate, Ace and Rev." Amy said sadly. "If only we could help them..." Cream sniffed. "But it is no use now," said Piglet also sadly, Those mean people have tore their outfits apart." "That was the last straw." Oliver sighed sadly as a chorus singing was heard in the background. In dreams you will lose your heartaches, Whatever you wish for, you keep. "Now Kate, Ace and Rev will never go to the ball." Angel said sadly as well. "Oh, no, None of it is true." Kate said while crying. Unknown to the crying cousins, the area they cried in began to glow. Then little sparkles of light began to gather around the three, much to their friends' s confusion. Have faith in your dreams, And someday your rainbow will come smiling through. "It's no use. No use at all." Ace said through sobs. "We can't believe. Not anymore." Rev said, likewise. No matter how your heart is grieving. "What's happening here?" Rini asked in wonder. If you keep on believing. "Whoa..." Piglet said in amazement while looking at the sparkles. The dream that you wish will come true.  
All of a sudden, the sparkles soon formed to become two mice the size of humans. One was male, who wore a red sorcerer's robe, blue shorts and brown shoes. The other was a female, and she wore a gold tiara with a red jewel the shape of its head on it, a pink and red dress with a red bow and red shoes. As they appeared, one of them each stroked Ace and Rev on the head. "There is nothing to believe in. Nothing!" Kate sobbed. "Nothing, my dears?" asked the female, Now you guys don't mean that." "Oh, but we do!" Rev wailed, not knowing who they' s talking to. "Nonsense, If you guys have lost your faith, we wouldn't be here and so here we are." the male smiled, which got Kate, Ace and Rev, startled, "Oh, come on, now, dry those tears. You guys can't go to the ball, looking like that." "The ball? Oh, but we aren't going..." Ace looked at his ruined outfit. "Of course, you guys are going, but we need to hurry because even miracles take a little time," said the female. "Miracles?" Rev asked. The male nodded, "Watch." Suddenly, he realized that something is missing, " What in the Zip- A - Dee- Doo- Darn, where I did put that hat of mine?" the male mouse asked himself in annoyance. "And the Divine Rose. I know I had it here." The female mouse added, looking for something. "Divine Rose?" Ace asked in wonder. "Hat?" Rev asked. Then Kate took the opportunely to ask, "Excuse me, would you guys happen to be our..." "Fairy Godparents? Of course." The female mouse nodded happily. "Yeah, I'm Mickey Mouse and this is my wife Minnie." The male mouse- Mickey- said with a smile before going back to looking for his hat, "Now where is that..." Then Minnie realized something as she giggled happily, Oh, that's right, we put them away."  
Then Mickey held his hand up and it showed a dark blue sorcerer hat with stars on it. Minnie had a red wand with a full moon and a red rose on it. "Look what at they did." said Sonic. "How they do that?" Oliver asked. "They are magical people." said Maire with a smile. Amy and Cream was shocked at what she said. "Now let's see, the first thing you guys need a.... pumpkin." Minnie said, pointing at a pumpkin somewhere. "A pumpkin?" Kate asked. "Yep, now for the magic words," Mickey now remembered and tried to make his hat worked until it was activated. He waved his hat as the magic came out and hit the pumpkin, making it move. The vines from the pumpkin began to grow and got up from the ground, with the animals out of the way. The pumpkin then changed into a beautiful, white carriage. Alvin, Simon and Theodore saw the whole thing along with Black Beauty. "Wow, it's beautiful." said Ace. "Yes, isn't it?" Minnie asked Black Beauty, "With a coach like that, of course, we just need Animals." Black Beauty looked shocked. "Animals?" Piglet asked. Yes, we need eight for this carriage, here we go!" Minnie waved her wand, "Just a move and a click and it will do the trick. Bibpity bobpity Boo!" Then Sonic, Po, Shadow, Amy and Cream are turned into horses; Sonic was a blue one, Po was a light black one, Shadow was a dark black one with red stripes, Amy was a light pink one and Cream was a light orange one. Rini and Angel were amazed. "Good gravy, what did I do? I was sure there was four of them but I see five, there should be three more," Minnie saw Piglet, Oliver and Marie, who was hiding, "There you guys are."  
They ran off until Leroy was in front of them, holding a cage. "Bibpity bobpity Boo!" Minnie chanted. Piglet got turned into a dark pink horse, Oliver was a dark orange horse and Marie was a white horse with Leroy on it. Then Leroy ended up falling into the water and ran off as the magic chased him. "Poor Leroy." said Rev. "Serves him right, I say," said Mickey, "Now where are we?... Oh, yes, you guys can't go the ball without a ghost horse." "You're kidding me." said Kate. "But tonight, for a change, you will handle the reins and sit in the driver's seat, too," Minnie lifted Black Beauty towards the driver's seat, "For instead of a horse, why not a driver, of course, Bibpity bobpity Boo!" Black Beauty than changed into a man with black hair and is wearing white driving clothes, holding the steering wheel. "Cool!" Black Beauty said. "Well that does it, but we need one more thing and that is you three, of course." Mickey said. Kate, Ace and Rev smiled until the magic was flying toward Alvin, Simon and Theodore, "Yes, boys, you will be the footmen for tonight. Bibpity bobpity Boo!" Alvin, Simon and Theodore than changed into men with brown hair and wearing matching tuxedos that are red, blue and green. "Wow!" Alvin, Simon and Theodore said in once.  
"Now, hop in, Kate, Ace and Rev. we can't waste time," said Minnie. "But.." Kate tried to explain. "Now, now, no need to thank us," said Mickey. "Oh, but about our outfits, they need to fixed up." said Ace. "Yes, they are lovely, just lovely..." Minnie saw that the outfits are torn, "Good lord! You guys can't go to the ball dressed like that," Kate, Ace and Rev smiled and rolled their eyes as Mickey began to measure them, "Now, let's see, your size along with your eye color, Simple yet adorable. Just leave it to me, what the outfits they will be! Bibpity Bibpity bobpity Boo!" Kate's dress transformed into a new gown, She wore a beautiful purple gown with red ribbons in the front, long golden gloves with sliver lines on the hands, black bow sash, rose earrings were on, but only sparking, her long hair held by a red head bead with flowers on it, and lastly glass slippers with laces around her legs. Ace is now wearing a black tuxedo with a blue bow tie with a red ruby on it and and new black shoes and Rev wore the same thing but his bow tie is white with a blue crystal on it and new red shoes. "Oh, it is a lovely dress." said Kate, very happily as she looked down, her golden locket is still on her neck but hidden. She then showed to her cousins who were happy in their own outfits, "Do you guys like it?" "Wow, these outfits is perfect for us and Kate, you looked great." said Ace and Rev in once, with a smile. Kate then showed her slippers to the others, "And look, at this, glass slippers, they are pretty looking." Ace and Rev looked down at their shoes and smiled very big. "And look at this, we have new shoes too." said Rev as he looked down at his new red shoes. "Yeah, I like them a lot." said Ace as he looked down at his new black shoes. The cousins each hugged Mickey and Minnie before standing next the stone bench. "It's like a dream, a wonderful dream come true." they said at once. "Yeah, about that..." Mickey began nervously. Minnie stepped up as Kate, Ace and Rev looked at themselves in the water, "The magic isn't forever, after all you guys have until midnight..." Midnight? Okay, we get it." said Kate with a smile. "Now, now, hold on, Let's us explain first." said Mickey, "At the sound of midnight, everything will back to normal just like before." "Which means that you guys will have the same rags, animals and everything else." Minnie added. Kate smiled as she, Ace and Rev walked over to the two mice, as she said, "Oh, we understand, right guys?" "Yes, we do, Kate. But it's more than we have hoped for." Ace and Rev agreed with smiles on their faces. "Awww. It was nothing." Mickey replied with a small chuckle. "Bless you, dear children. Minnie said as she looked at Kate, Ace and Rev with a warm smile, "We.." Then she gasped as she realized something, "Oh my goodness! It's getting late!" "Hurry up guys, the ball is waiting for you." said Mickey as he helped Kate, Ace and Rev into the carriage. "Have a good time! Dance and be happy!" Minnie said as the carriage door had closed. "Now off you go! Off to the ball!" said Mickey as the human horse began to drove off with Kate, Ace and Rev in it. Then Kate, Ace and Rev looked out of the window and began to wave to the two mice before they disappeared into the night, and the two mice did likewise before they disappeared too into sparkles. And so with the carriage, the horses, the driver and the footmen, Kate, Ace and Rev looked at each other and smiled very big. It looks like that they are going to the ball after all and have the night of their lives. Me: All right, looks like we are going to the ball thanks like Mickey and Minnie. and there is where we met our true loves but only until midnight. So read and review or else.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Newly Found Love  
Me: This is the next chapter where Me, Ace and Rev met our true loves at the ball and dance with them but again we have until midnight and so now with the show.  
At the castle, the ball goes on as Eduardo introduce the maidens and the gentlemen to Prince Tails, a yellow- orange, two- tailed fox boy with blue eyes and wore a black shirt with a thunderbolt on it, dark blue jeans, white gloves and red shoes and standing next are his cousins, the princesses Lexi Bunny and Lilo who wore matching orange shirts and long purple skirts and matching black shoes. Apparently, they are bored with the whole ball thing. "Paulina, daughter of Howard." Eduardo announced as Paulina walked up to Tails. Knuckles and Tikal watched from above as Eduardo announced, "Bonnie Rockwaller, daughter of Mrs. Rockwaller." Tails yawned and Lexi and Lilo rolled their eyes in annoyance as they looked at Knuckles. "I can't believe it." Knuckles pounded his fist, "There should at least three of them, that they like!" Tikal just sighed and rolled her eyes as well. "Oh, Knuckles." Meanwhile, Kate, Ace and Rev looked around the castle and walked, as the guards watched them. "Uh, Hello there." said Kate sheepishly to the guards. Then they walks toward the hall.  
(Back to the ballroom) Meanwhile, Evil Erin, Scourge and Evil Tails were next as Eduardo introduced, "Evil Erin, Scourge and Evil Tails, children of Shere Khan." They walked towards Tails, Lexi and Lilo. Tails just rolled his eyes and Lexi and Lilo yawned as they curtsied and bowed, "Here, it goes again." he muttered under his breath. Knuckles shivered, "Oh, I give up. Even I could expect them to..." Tikal then said, "Well, I told you so, it is about true love."  
Unknown to them, Lexi and Lilo looked at each other after they curtsied and walked away and hid behind a stone pillar. Then Tails walked to them and say, "Well, guys, some homecoming this is." "Yeah, this ball is so boring." Lexi said in agreement. "Why can they just leave us alone?" asked Lilo. "Face it, guys, they don't understand our ideas at all." Lexi answered. "Well, what we really need, is a miracle, the right people will come and we fall in love just like that." said Lilo with a sad sigh. "But it will never happen, girls, not once, not forever." said Tails sadly. Then something happened as they come out of their hiding place. They stopped and sighed as they saw Kate, Ace and Rev, who was looking around. Tails, Lexi, and Lilo walked past Evil Erin, Scourge and Evil Tails while Knuckles wonder what just happened and where they are going. "Who they are or where did they came from? They don't know or cares." Tikal went on, "Only when their eyes meet, is the fact they fall in love," Tikal continued as Tails, Lexi and Lilo went up to Kate, Ace and Rev and each had held their hand; which had Kate, Ace and Rev a little scared, they just smiled at each other.  
"Here is the maiden and gentlemen, that will be their true loves now and forever." Tikal finished as Knuckles smiled, knowing that their nephew and their daughters had each found someone. Tikal then chuckled, "Pretty plot for fairy tales, Knuckles, but for real life, it was for doom to failure." Tikal chuckled some more as Knuckles glanced at her. "Failure, uh?" Knuckles laughed, very happy, "Take a look at that, Tikal!" Knuckles and Tikal looked at Tails, Lexi and Lilo, who, is unaware of everything, as they each kissed their hand. Tikal's mouth just dropped in shock, as Knuckles say, "Who are they? Do you know them?" "No, Knuckles, I never seen them before." Tikal said at once. "That's one thing in their flavor, the waltz, quick the waltz!" Knuckles ordered. Donald smiled and conducted the band of singing frogs. Knuckles shouted at the other servants, "Lights! quick the lights!" At the ball room, Tails and Kate along with Lexi and Ace and Lilo and Rev began to waltz as the lights dimmed. Knuckles chuckled and nudged his wife, "Failure, huh?' Tikal again rolled her eyes as Knuckles yawned, "Well, now it is time for a good night sleep." "Quite so, dear, I believe I have to..." said Tikal. "Oh, no, you don't! You are staying right here." said Knuckles as he push Tikal into a chair, lightly, "See if they are not disturbed and if they proposes, tell me right away." "Tell me right away." Tikal mocked.  
"And remember!" Knuckles shouted, which got Tikal a little scared, "If anything goes wrong, it will be your head, Tikal!" Knuckles made a slicing sound across his neck and left, dancing his way to his room. (At the ballroom) Meanwhile, Shere Khan and his children are having trouble of looking through the crowd, trying to watch Tails and Kate, Lexi and Ace, and Lilo and Rev, but they don't know that Kate, Ace and Rev are there. "Who are they, father?" asked Evil Tails. "Do you know them?," Evil Erin added, "Well the prince and his cousins know them but I never seen them before." "Nor I, but they are something..." Shere Khan saw something familiar and said, "Wait a minute, there is something familiar about them..." Shere Khan followed them as they waltzed outside. Shere Khan paid close attention but the curtains closed in front of him. Tikal cleared her throat smiling. Outside, Tails and Kate, Lexi and Ace, and Lilo and Rev kept waltzing, smiling at each other. Woman singer: So This is love. So This is love. So this is what makes life so divine. I'm allglow. And I know. Man and woman singer: That the key to all heaven is mine. They walked outside, towards the fountain. My heart has wings. And I can fly. I will touch every star in the sky. They continued waltzing to the beautiful field. So this is the miracle that I've been. Dreaming for. So this is love. The couples sat on the handle of the stairs; they were about to kiss, but the clock strikes midnight.  
Kate gasped, "Oh, my goodness!" "What is wrong?" Tails asked. "It is midnight." Ace replied. "Yes, so it is but why...." said Lexi. "Goodbye," said Kate, Ace and Rev as they got up and began to leave to get home before the spell is broken. "Now, now wait, you guys can't leave now." said Lilo. "Oh, but we must, we must go, please." Rev begged. "But why?" "Well, oh, the prince, we didn't meet the prince and his cousins." "The prince and his cousins? But you didn't know that you guys already meet..." the clock rang at the tower. "Oh, goodbye," said Ace as he, Rev and Kate ran off. "No wait, come back, come back! We don't know your names. How will we found you guys?" Lexi asked, "Wait! Please wait!"  
Kate, Ace and Rev ran through the curtains as Tikal slept on the chair, "Goodbye." Tikal waved goodbye then she woke up at once, "I say, you three!" "Wait!" Tails shouted but he and his cousins got blocked by the other men and women. Kate, Ace and Rev ran downstairs but saw that their shoes has each sipped off their left foot. They were going to get them but then they saw Tikal' s shadow. "You three, wait!" said Tikal as she picked the shoes, "Wait a minute!" Kate, Ace and Rev didn't listen as they got in their carriage and they and their friends drove off. "Stop that carriage!" Tikal shouted, "Close those gates!" the gates began to close, but Kate, Ace and Rev and the others had made it out just in time. Tikal gasped, "Follow that carriage!" the guards rode their horses, going after Kate, Ace and Rev. The chase begins as the clock ring again. As the bell rings, their carriage turns back into a pumpkin. The bell ring again and the horses had turned back to normal animals. Sonic, Po, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Piglet, Oliver and Marie are back to normal, themselves. Black Beauty and Kate's dogs are also changed to normal and Kate, Ace and Rev's outfits are back to their torn ones. They got out of the way as the guards' s horses ran, smashing the pumpkin. "We are so sorry, guys." Kate told them. "Well, we forget about everything but the people that we danced with were wonderful, the prince and his cousins couldn't be better... and it is over, already." said Ace and Rev as they sighed happily. "Sis, look, look a shoe." said Sonic. "Yeah, and two more over there, Ace and Rev." said Po and Shadow. "Oh, wow, your shoes, guys." added Oliver. Kate realized that she was wearing the other shoe and took it off while Ace and Rev did the same thing with their shoes. "Thank you, Mickey and Minnie," said Kate as she put on her glasses and smiled at her cousins," Whatever you guys are, Thank you so much for everything." Me: Wow, we had fun but the search for the owners of the shoes has began in the next chapter and so read and review or else.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Locked Up  
Me: This is the next chapter where again Me, Ace and Rev have each lost a shoe and Tikal is in big trouble, when she tells Knuckles and now with the show.  
Back at the castle all the lights are off, when the ball is over. All the lights are off except one. Inside, Tikal stood in the front of the door, of Knuckles' s room, where he sleeps. Tikal pretends to talk to Knuckles, "Well, honey, uh... I see no point about being in a rush. I regret to inform, dear, that they have got away and all that is left of them is these shoes. Yes, I will do it!" Tikal was about to knock on the door but she stopped. "Oh, I can't do it." Tikal heard laughing coming from Knuckles 's room; she looked through the key hole. In Knuckles' s room, Knuckles was snoring loudly and laughing that he is dreaming. In his dream, he was playing with his future grand children until one of them had hit him on the head with his scepter. Knuckles then woke up when he heard a knock on the door. "Well, come in," Knuckles said, "Come in!" Tikal entered the room, going to tell him what happen, "Uh, honey..." "So, they proposed already," Knuckles shook Tikal 's hand, "Tell me all about it. Where do they live?" "I didn't get the chance." Tikal replied. "Oh, okay after all we have more important things to discuss," Knuckles said, "Like Arrangements to the weddings, and stuff like that." "But..." Tikal tried to explain. "Here have a Popsicle, take some more," he said, shoving one into Tikal 's mouth, chuckling. "But, but, but...." "Better do it this early." "But, honey, if you just listen to me..."  
Knuckles got his sword, "And for you, my wife." "Oh, Knuckles, please." Tikal begged. "A knight hood. I here by bid you lady..." Knuckles wondered," By the way, what title would you like?" "Honey, they got away." Tikal finally told her husband. "They got away? what a weird title, but if that you want..." Knuckles stopped at the moment, when Tikal told him, "They what?! Why you... you traitor!" Knuckles held his sword, very angry as Tikal stood back. "No, honey, no, remember your blood pressure!" Tikal panicked. "Pieces!" Knuckles shouted as he slices Tikal's Popsicle in half; she gasped. "No, honey, no!" Tikal ran behind the chair. "Sabotage!!" Knuckles slices the chair as Tikal ran by the table, "You are in league with the prince and his cousins all along!" "I tried to stop them," Tikal slid under the table, "But they have vanished into thin air!" "Unlikely story!" Knuckles slammed his sword, cutting the table in half. Tikal then jumped up. Tikal jumped on the bed, very high, "But it's true! All we could find are these shoes!" "The whole thing is a plot!" Knuckles jumped on the bed, about to attack Tikal, but she dodged. "But they love them! They won't rest until they find them; so they want to marry them!" "What? What did you say?" Tikal jumped up to the chandelier, "Tails, Lexi and Lilo. They will marry no one, but the people who fits in these shoes," Tikal showed him the shoes. "They said that, did they?" Knuckles laughed, We got them!" Suddenly, he sliced the rope of the chandelier, by accident as they screamed the Goofy Holler when they landed on the bed. "But these shoes may fit on a lot of people," said Tikal. "That is their problem. They have give their word, we'll hold them to it," said Knuckles. "Oh, no, I have nothing to do with it." Tikal refused. "You will tried these on every maiden and gentlemen in my kingdom and if the shoes does fit," Knuckles held his sword close to Tikal' s face; Tikal gulped, "Bring them in." "Yes, dear." Tikal understood. (The next day) That day people gathered at the gates of the place, reading the important rule about whoever can fit the shoes will marry Tails, Lexi and Lilo. Little did they know, the only ones can fit the shoes are really three certain cousins........  
Meanwhile at Kate, Ace and Rev's home, Shere khan was upstairs, looking for Kate, Ace and Rev, "Kate, Avery and Rev! Oh, where are they?" "Yes, here we are." Kate said, opening the door. "Oh, my children, where are they?" Shere Khan asked. "I think they are still asleep." Ace replied. "Well, don't just stand there! Bring up the trays at once and hurry!" Shere Khan ordered as Kate, Ace and Rev hurried back. "I wonder what is the matter." Sonic wondered when he is with Kate, Ace and Rev. "What is the matter with them?" asked Amy and Cream with Cheese. "I don't know, Let's find out," Sonic, Amy and Cream with Cheese ran to a another hiding spot. In Evil Erin's room, Shere Khan opened the door, "Evil Erin, Evil Erin..." "What?" Evil Erin asked, very tired. "Get up now. We haven't got a moment to lose," said Shere Khan as he walked to the boys's room, "Scourge, Scourge," Sonic, Amy, Cream with Cheese watched them, "Scourge, Evil Tails, wake up." "What for?" asked Scourge as he and Evil Tails yawned. "Everyone is talking about it, the whole kingdom," Shere Khan replied, "Hurry up, she'll be here any moment." "Who is?" Evil Erin asked. "The queen," Shere Khan answered, "She has been hunting all night." "Hunting?" "For, those people, the ones that lost their shoes at that ball, last night. They say that the prince and his cousins are madly in love with them." "The queen?" Evil Tails asked. "No, the prince and his cousins!" Shere Khan replied. Kate gasped, holding the tray,"The prince," she dropped the tray. Ace and Rev mouths' s drop open in shock, holding two more trays, "And his cousins," they too dropped the other trays. Shere Khan gasped, when he heard a breaking noise, "Why you clumsy fools! Clean up this mess and help my children dress." "What for?" Evil Erin asked. "Yeah, if they are in love with those people, why should we bother?" Scourge asked, covering with a blanket. "You three, Listen to me," Shere Khan said, taking away the blanket, There is still a chance for you guys get it." "Us?" The three asked, "What do you mean by that, father?" "Just this. no one not even the prince and his cousins know who they are," Shere khan replied.  
"But, we know, we know that is really Kate, Ace and Rev!" Cream shouted but Sonic and Amy hushed her and Cheese. Shere Khan didn't listen as he went on, "The shoes are their only clues and the queen is trying them on every maiden and gentlemen in the kingdom, and if the shoes fit, then the people will be married the prince and his cousins as their bride and grooms." "His bride." Kate whispered. "Their grooms." whispered Ace and Rev as well. "Bride and Grooms?!" Evil Erin, Scourge and Evil Tails asked. They jumped out of bed and gathered the clothes and gave it to Kate, Ace and Rev, who each smiled dreamily. "What is the matter with them?" Evil Tails asked. "Wake up, you stupid people!" Evil Erin snapped. (A/N: Who are you calling stupid!?) "We gotta get dressed." Scourge added. "Dress, yes," said Ace as he handed the pile to Scourge, "We have to get dressed," Then he walked out of the room, with Rev and Kate behind him as Shere Khan and the children stared at them. "Father, did you see what they just did?" asked Scourge. "Are you just going to let them too..." said Evil Erin. "Quiet!" Shere Khan hushed them while he watched Kate, Ace and Rev walk down the hall and enter through the door; Shere Khan looked sternly at them and followed Kate, Ace and Rev; who were dancing like last night. Sonic, Amy, Cream with Cheese watched Shere Khan as well. "What is he going to do?" asked Amy. "I don't know, but we have to watch him, come on." said Sonic as they ran upstairs and watched from a another hiding place. On the ceiling, they saw Shere Khan continue walking upstairs. At Kate, Ace and Rev's room, Kate was brushing her hair and Alvin, Simon and Theodore was helping Ace and Rev, picking out outfits for them to wear, until Sonic, Amy, Cream with Cheese entered the door, calling their names, warning about Shere Khan. "Huh? Did you guys say something?" Kate asked, until she, Ace and Rev saw Shere Khan from the mirror, locking the door from the other side, "Oh, no, no please!" It was too late, Shere Khan closed the door, locking it. "Oh, you can't, you just can't. Let us out, please! Please!" Ace shouted as he ended up brusting into tears. Sonic, Amy, Cream with Cheese saw Shere Khan, holding a key and they glanced at him. Shere Khan put his key in his pocket and walked downstairs. "He can't do that, He can't lock up Kate, Ace and Rev like that!" Amy snapped and was about go after him but Sonic stopped her. "Oh, guys, we have to get that key. We just have to get that key," said Cream. Me: So read and review or else.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: The Rescue  
Me: This is the next chapter where Sonic, Amy, Cream with Cheese is going to get the key and fast! and so now with the show.  
At the carriage, Tikal is sleeping due the search for the owners of the shoes. Tikal woke up, when the carriage stopped, holding the shoes. Inside the house, Sonic, Amy,Cream with Cheese saw her through the window. "She's here, the queen," said Sonic. "Who?" Amy asked. "The queen, the one with the shoes, come on, guys." said Cream. Evil Erin, Scourge and Evil Tails saw her. "Oh, father, she is here." said Evil Erin. "The queen." Scourge added. "Now, children, remember this is your last chance, don't fail me," said Shere Khan, opening the door, revealing Jack Spicer, blowing the trumpet. "Now her royal grace, The queen, herself." Jack announced, while Tikal walked inside. "You honor our humble home," Shere Khan bowed. "Quite so," Tikal yawned.  
Meanwhile Sonic, Amy, Cream with Cheese saw them by the table leg. "May I introduce my children, Evil Erin, Scourge and Evil Tails," said Shere Khan. "Your grace," Evil Erin giggled as Tikal shivered."Her grace will read a royal proclamation," Jack ran towards Tikal, held up a huge paper. Tikal began to read it out loud. While Tikal continued reading, Sonic, Amy, Cream with Cheese went to the table next to Shere Khan's hand. Jack shows them the shoes. "Hey, that is my shoe!" said Evil Tails. "Keep dreaming ET, but it's really my shoe!" Scourge added. "Oh, no, no, no, that is Ace and Rev's shoes; not yours, you big bullies!" Cream snapped from the cup but again Sonic and Amy had hushed her and Cheese. Jack ran out of the boys' s way. "Boys, boys please, your manners." said Shere Khan, "A thousand pardons, your grace please continue." Tikal nodded and kept reading. Sonic, Amy, Cream with Cheese peeked from the cup and came out. Sonic whispered to Cream, pointed to Shere Khan's pocket, where the key is. He whispered some more, a plan to get the key. They ran by his hand, being very small, not making a sound. Amy then helped Cream, lifting her gently into the pocket. In the pocket, Cream lifted the key up to Amy. Shere Khan looked upstairs, smiling as he was going to put his hand in his pocket. Amy pointed his hand to Cream and she and Cheese went back in.  
In the pocket, Cream avoided being touched by Shere Khan as he held his key. He dropped in, which bonked Cream's head. Shere Khan patted the pocket, making the key hitting Cream two times. "I think that I'm going to be sick after this," Cream whispered. Tikal finished reading and sat on the chair. "You looked tired, your grace." "Would you like some tea?" Shere Khan asked as he picked up the cup that Sonic was in. Sonic panicked as the tea is close to his belly. "Tea? Oh, no, thanks. We must proceed the fitting," said Tikal. "Of course, Evil Erin?" Shere Khan smiled. Evil Erin sat on the chair as Jack placed the slipper on her foot, "There, I knew it, this is my slipper, it is my size," as she kept yapping, Jack lifted her foot, showing it to Tikal, but she gasped that her foot is too big, while Evil Erin gasped and kept talking. Jack rolled his sleeves and pounded the slipper, trying to make it fit. Meanwhile, Cream and Cheese got the key out of Shere Khan's pocket. "Father, can you..." said Evil Erin. Shere Khan hushed her, "Quiet my dear, we must not disturb her grace, young man, you sure that you trying it on the right foot?" When Amy held the other side of the key, a drop landed on Cream and Cheese; they yelped and fell along with Amy and Sonic and the key. They slide to the wall and crashed in to it. Sonic hushed them, "Come on, girls, up the stairs we go." Sonic began to help Amy, Cream and Cheese up the stairs, quickly. They reached a few stairs until Cream and Cheese felt tired. Sonic held the other side of the key, as Cream and Cheese tried to get to the next step but they can't. Then, Amy helped them up then they continued going upstairs. Meanwhile, Evil Erin kept hitting Jack with her foot, making him hitting his head by the piano. "Why can't you hold still for a minute?" Evil Erin asked. Tikal woke up from the noise, "Okay, that is enough! The first gentleman, please." Sonic, Amy, Cream with Cheese have made it to the top. "Did you heard that, guys?" Sonic asked. "Yeah, we did." said Amy and Cream.  
"Quick, we gotta hurry," Sonic, Amy, Cream with Cheese ran towards the door, leading to Kate, Ace and Rev's room. They opened the door and went in. "Come on, hurry up!" Sonic pointed at the stairs. Cream and Cheese gasped when they saw more stairs; they passed out. Sonic and Amy woke them up, "Cream, Cheese, come on. Look we are going to make it. Now come on," they, Cream and Cheese ran upstairs. At Kate, Ace and Rev's room, Ace kept crying since Shere Khan locked them up and Kate and Rev were hugging him to comfort him. All of a sudden, they heard noises from Cream and Cheese. Kate, Ace and Rev then looked through the keyhole and saw Sonic, Amy, Cream with Cheese, who got the key as Po and Shadow helped them up. "We are coming, Sis, Ace and Rev, we will get you guys out," said Sonic. "You got the key but how did you guys ever...." suddenly, Sonic, Amy, Cream with Cheese, Po and Shadow saw the shadow, Cream pushed her boyfriend and Po out of the way, and suddenly, she and Cheese are trapped in a cage by Leroy.  
Rev gasped, "Leroy, let them go!" Leroy smirked evilly, ignoring Rev. "Please let them go...." The other animals got the attention. "Let my girlfriend and her chao friend go! I had enough with you, Leroy!" Shadow snapped. Shadow grabbed Leroy's tail and bit in to it. Leroy yelped in pain, letting go of the cage. Cream and Cheese walked out, but Leroy trapped them again, smiled evilly. The other animals gasped and had enough; it is time to teach him a lesson once and all! Sonic, Po and Amy got on top of each other and bit on his ears. Piglet then punch him in the face with his fists, while Oliver and Marie had headbutted him. Leroy jumped in the air, trying to catch them. Cream and Cheese got out the cage and ran off with the key but Leroy has trapped them again. Then, Alvin, Simon and Theodore came out of nowhere and boy are they mad! They have saw that Kate, Ace and Rev were in trouble and they came to help them. They then ran to him and give him a good kicking, making him fall out of the window. Meanwhile, Evil Tails was next to try the shoe," Of all of the nerves," he bonked Jack,"I do it myself! Get away from me!," he pushed Jack, "I'll make it fit!" Evil Tails fixed his foot, until he is finished,"There," his wrist is bent because of the shoe. "It fits?" Shere Khan asked, smiling. "It fits?" Tikal added. Suddenly, due to his big wrist, the shoe went flying. Tikal and Jack gasped as they ran, but bumped into each other, until Tikal caught it by her finger; she sighed in relief. "Your grace, I am dreadfully sorry," said Shere Khan, "It won't happen again." Yes, sir." said Tikal. Alvin, Simon and Theodore looked out of the window and laughed at Leroy, who got injured by them. Piglet, Oliver and Marie move the cage, as Cream and Cheese held the key tightly. "Cream, Cheese, get up." said Amy. "No, no, no!" Cream snapped. "Okay, Cream, just give me the key," Sonic said as he grabbed the key and sild it under the door. Me: Awesome, now Me, Ace and Rev get to try the shoes and we know that they fit. Coming up next is the final chapter where we live happily ever after. so read and review or else.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Happily Ever After  
Me: This is the final chapter where Me, Ace and Rev get married to our true loves and now on with the show.  
Back at the living room, Tikal stood up, in front of Shere Khan as she was about to leave. It seems like every maiden and gentlemen had try the shoes and failed, or it is? "Oh, well if your children are the only ones in the household, I hope..." said Tikal. "There is no one else, your grace," Shere Khan lied, waiting for her to leave. "Quite so. Good day, good day." Tikal said, about to leave. "Your grace! Your grace!" Kate called that got Tikal's attention; Shere Khan and his children gasped asking their minds how did they get out, while Kate, Ace and Rev ran downstairs. "Wait! Can my cousins and I try them on?" "Oh, pay no attention to them." said Shere Khan, but Tikal didn't listen. "It is only Kate, Avery and Rev, our maids," Evil Erin added as she and her brothers keep talking about them, but Tikal smiled as she walked towards them. "Yes, it is only imaginative children," said Shere Khan, blocking her way. "Sir, my orders are every maiden and gentlemen," said Tikal as she passed him and hold out her hand at Kate, Ace and Rev, while Shere Khan panicked,"Come here, my children," Kate, Ace and Rev took her hand and she escorted them by the chairs and sat on it. Tikal moved her finger, telling Jack to come over. Jack nodded and ran towards them, holding the shoes. As he ran, Shere Khan smirked trying to prevent Kate, Ace and Rev from trying on the shoes. So he tripped Jack over with his right foot and Jack fell forward. The shoes fly forward and landed in front of Tikal, Kate, Ace and Rev;The shoes then break into a million pieces.  
Tikal gasped, "Oh, no, no, no, no! My husband, the king, what will I tell him?" Tikal panicked as Shere Khan smirked. "Oh, maybe if this will help," said Ace. "No, no nothing can help. Nothing!" Tikal cried that all hope is lost. "But, wait, you see, Me, my brother and my little cousin have the other shoes," Rev got the other shoe out of his pocket and Kate and Ace did the same thing and showed them to Tikal; Shere Khan gasped. Tikal smiled and kissed the shoes that everything is restored. Upstairs, the animals and Kate's dogs cheered for the success as Tikal sipped the shoes on Kate, Ace and Rev's foot; it fits perfectly and Kate, Ace and Rev are going to get married to the prince and his cousins. Later on, the wedding bells rang that Kate and Tails, Ace and Lexi and Rev and Lilo are now married. Knuckles and Tikal looked at each other and waved to the happy couples. As they ran downstairs, Kate's slipper fell out of her left foot. She was going to get it, but Knuckles helped her to slip it on. Kate kissed the echina on the cheek, and Knuckles blushed, smiling. The couples got in the carriage, and waved good bye to the people and Kate, Ace and Rev's friends. Sonic, Po, Shadow and the others threw rice, cheering at the happy couples. Sonic then grabbed Amy's hand and kissed her on the cheek and Amy hugged him. Shadow did the same thing to his girlfriend and Cream kissed him in the mouth as Po, Piglet, Oliver and Maire sighed happily at their friends. Have faith in your dreams. And someday, your rainbow will come smiling through. Black Beauty is the first horse along with the other horses, carrying the carriage as Alvin, Simon and Theodore ran passed them, very happy. Kate, Ace and Rev wave goodbye to their friends for helping them. Their friends wave goodbye back as Sonic and Amy and Shadow and Cream with Cheese on the top of her head are holding hands and kissing. No matter how your heart is grieving, If you keep on believing. The dreams that you wish for will come true. In the carriage, Kate and Tails, Ace and Lexi and Rev and Lilo finally kissed and like other fairy tales, they all lived happily ever after. The End!  
Me: So, the end of a another great story, did you guys like it? Alvin: Like it? I loved it! Simon: Me too. Theodore: Me three. Jeanette: I did too, Kate - chan. Lilo and Terra: Great job, Kate! Me: Thanks, you guys. Terra: So Kate, what is your next story? Lilo: A parody of Lady and the Tramp, right Kate? Me: No, Lilo, not this time, it is a another Team Dreamers story. Lilo: Cool choice, Kate. Terra: Hey we can't wait! All: So read and review!


End file.
